Why do we love
by Killerfeet5000
Summary: Hiccup Haddock has suffered from abuse from his parents since an early age. He works as a psychiatrist now but soon meets both Elsa and Anna who begin to fall for him. With both competing can they really show him that love can heal old wounds or will he carry the burden and role of being the monster his parents created.(modern verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, Frozen or anything to do with the franchises**

 **A/N: This is my very first fanfic do not hesitate to criticize my work also do keep in mind that this is mainly a tragedy so this fanfic is definitely not for the faint of heart but other than that please do enjoy**

 **Why do we love**

 **Narration**

Tragedy. It happens everywhere and everyday to people all around the world whether it be rape, murder or theft; either way it's something people would rather forget about and pretend it never happened. Of course not Hiccup Haddock, a 26 year old man who has seen and experienced such horrific incidents and would rather remember the horrors of them. He stands at 185 cm with auburn colored hair and green eyes that hold no other expression but plain boredom, since he was little. His physique is nothing to scoff at either, with a lean muscular body and scars all around; each one containing different memories of past events. He works as a psychiatrist and on the occasional side does some fighting tournaments whether it be hand to hand combat, swordsmanship or range weaponry. He was considered one of the brightest of his age, due to his unique perspective in life and overall test scores through high school and college.

* * *

 **Haddock Household**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, click. *sigh* Hiccup sighs as he reluctantly gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom to wash himself. He stares at the mirror and cant help but think 'Your not dead yet?' With a sigh, he finishes up and leaves the bathroom to cook himself some breakfast. As he's cooking some eggs, he remembers an incident that happened at that very spot.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A smaller version of Haddock, who couldn't be older than 6, was shaking and turning in his bed as the nightmares plagued his mind.

Fortunately, he was saved by his mother calling him "HICCUP HURRY UP AND GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OVER HERE". Well you know what they say out of the frying pan and into the fire.

In Hiccups head, he couldn't help but think 'I'd rather see the nightmares of that man in the playground then deal with these people'. But he knew better than to disobey his parents especially if they have guest over. So with that he quickly gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash up. He then quickly goes to his mother, Valka. *Pow* The moment he's near her he felt excruciating pain on his left cheek. He looks up to his mother with teary eyes and confusion and sees her hand getting ready to give another hit.

With a hateful and disgusted glare towards Hiccup she yells "WHEN I CALL YOU, YOU COME AUTOMATICALLY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME".

With a croaking voice he replies *sniff* "ye es"

pow* She hits him again for good measure and leavea a silent message 'I don't need a reason to hit you'. She then begins to tell him how his father has left for a business trip and won't be back until two weeks from now. She begins to explain "So until your father gets back your going to go walking to school and coming back the same way, I can't be bothered with something as insignificant like that." She doesn't bother to feed him and tells him to get going.

* * *

 **Present**

With a sharp breath he's brought back to the present by his phone ringing. He picks up the phone and says "Hello? What do you want. So a suicidal woman is threatening to jump off a building unless her sister speaks to her. Well that's one way to get someone's attention"*Chuckles* " But still what a fucking dick she couldn't threaten to kill herself after I've eaten. Alright I'm coming I'll just eat along the way there." *sigh* 'Useless cops should be the ones handling this if this girl was feeling neglected she should've just made an appointment not cause a huge scene *sigh* then again all she most likely really wants is her sisters affection'.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

Hiccup steps out of his black mustang *slam* door shuts. His black cloak (think of the one Arima from Tokyo ghoul wears only black) flutters against the wind. He looks around to see people looking up towards the building with the suicidal girl on the roof. He thinks to himself 'The hell are people looking at a woman that's threatening to kill herself what they don't got more important things to worry about'. He walks up to the police officer and shows him his I.D.

The police officer lets him pass and says "good luck were counting on you" and returns to crowd control.

Hiccup does a short glance backwards and thinks 'you guys only call me if it's someone important so that if the person does do something that cause a huge commotion you won't be the one taking the blame so don't give me that crap.' He continues to walk towards the female police officer who stood at 165cm and black hair fitted into a ponytail .'Natalia' He thought as he saw her throwing orders around. She was an old friend and the recently appointed lieutenant officer who he had helped get through a tuff time when she watched her friends and family die in front her. But even after all that she refused to backdown and continued to move forward. Though he'd never admit it unless asked by her she does hold a special place in his cold heart. He exclaims with a boredom tone "Hiccup Haddock here for the attention seeking brat with an inferiority complex".

She didn't seem to enjoy his tone with the glare she sent him but didn't bother reproaching him. With a tired voice she exclaims "what do you plan on doing."

With the same boredom tone he exclaimed "First I would like any information you got on her and any word you have on the sister. Then I'm going to go up there and talk, bring her down a peg or two".

sigh* "I really hate how you do things, it's not right. I still don't understand how someone so fucked up in the head can help others".

chuckles* "Who better to help out fucked up people than one who is fucked up themselves. But back to the problem at hand what's this girls name?"

"The girls name is Anna Arendelle age 21, sister of Elsa Arendelle and daughter of Agnarr and Iduna Arendelle."

"You say that if I should know who they are" he says while walking towards then building.

Chasing after him she says "I don't expect you to know them since you don't even bother trying to get the latest info on the news but they are very influential people, even more so than your parents."

"Is that so" and with that he walks inside leaving a concern police officer to regret bringing up what she thought was a touchy subject for Hiccup Haddock.

* * *

 **Roof of the building**

'Why, why can't you talk, hug or show any affection towards me anymore Elsa'. *sniff* 'No matter what I did you just pushed me to the side and ignored me.'*click* door opens. "Huh"

"Alright Ms Arendelle my name is Hiccup Haddock now step away from the ledge and step closer towards me".

"What are you talking about I can't leave not until I talk with my sister first and get an explanation".

"Well while your sister gets here let's just talk"moves closer to her and sits himself down on the floor.

With a one eyebrow up she exclaims "talk huh, about what my problems"

"That's right what made you want to cause this huge scene" he says with a small hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Why should I tell you it's not like you care or anybody for that matter not even my own family" she begins to have teary eyes.

sigh* "Your right I don't care and the people down there don't care either all they want is to know what the famous Arendelle princess does but when it comes down to it I honestly don't care who you are not only that I'm the only one willing to listen to you."

For whatever reason she felt like she could trust him and so she sits down as well and began "Alright then, when I was younger my older sister and I always played together she would even let me sleep with her when I got nightmares. But as we got older she would stop playing and focused on her studies. I didn't mind to much because she would always let me sleep with her but then one night she told me get out and leave her alone and go to sleep. I still didn't mind but I didn't get much sleep that day either. But after a while it got to the point where she just ignore me and just focus on her studies. It became worse when our father decided it was time for her to learn about the family business. That's when she really truly did ignore me. Even my own father and mother would compare me to her. They would always say ohhh why can't you be like Elsa, ohhh why can't you be as smart as Elsa and ohhh why can't you act like Elsa. I always had to chase after her shadow. I just wanted to hear my sister say that she loves me and hug me like she used to.*sniff*I just wanted to hear my father and mother say their proud of me. I can't help but think wouldn't it be better if *sniff* I died no if I just wasn't *sniff* born." She begins to cry. "I don't want to feel this pain in my heart anymore". As Anna begins to cry louder she hears footsteps get closer to her she looks up to see Haddock looking down at her with the same boredom eyes with a small hint of curiosity.

"Hmm" With a contemplative look he says "So an attention seeking brat with an inferiority complex".

With a surprise look she says "wha-"

"I mean come on you probably were the most popular girl in school and surrounded yourself with fake friends. Hell you were most likely a bad girl who did stupid things just to get the attention of your parents even if it was a negative reaction and with the constant comparison with your sister you most likely grew up as a rebel towards your family just for spite. Look who cares what your family thinks about you. Hell my father is an alcoholic and my mom would beat me just to take out her frustrations on or for spite. You think you had it tuff ha try having to live in constant fear under the threat of being beat, whipped, smacked, cut, and plenty more. So how bout you get off that high horse of yours an-"suddenly he was cut off with her lips pressing against his. 'What the hell did I say that caused her to kiss me'.

'Oh my god yes this is what I needed, someone who isn't afraid to say what needs to be said someone who just didn't see me as one the an Arendelle's but as Anna.'

'Ok I've had enough of this'. He pushes her away and says "Look I'm no fan of relationships as a matter of fact I don't believe in them. So trying to get into a relationship with me is a waste of time. But so that you don't try another stunt like this we can at least be friends and that's about as far as I'll go in comforting another person."

"Hahahahahah" she begins to laugh with tears in her eyes. "Your a real asshole you know that" she says with a smile.

"Yeah I get that a lot" he says while shrugging his soldiers. "Come on lets go down already we'll have to set you up with a psychiatrist as well and I'm sure the police would like to question you and your family as well." He begins to walk back inside with Anna in tow.

* * *

 **Back outside**

'What the hell could they possibly be talking about up there'. Natalia hears footsteps running towards her and turns around and sees Elsa Arendelle coming with a police officer behind her.

"Where's Anna? Is she okay?" She ask while

"We don't know mam we currently have one of ou-" but was cut off by a citizen.

"Hey look someone is coming out of the building"

With that everyone turns their head to see Hiccup and Anna coming out of the building. One with a bored expression and the other with a happy smile plastered on their face.

"Oh Anna what were you thinking ohh I'm so glad your safe." Elsa exclaims while hugging her sister for dear life.

Anna has an even happier expression on her face and returns the hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you I just needed a little reality check."

"Alright well my work is done I'm sure you can handle the rest Natalia." Hiccup begins to leave but turns around when she calls out to him.

"Wait I need you for questioning on what happened up there" she says with a confuse look.

"Can't as a psychiatrist I can't reveal anything about my patients but don't worry your pretty little head she'll be coming to me for help." He exclaims really just wanting to go home and watch some dragon ball super. "Besides you can always just question her and her family" He begins to walk to his black mustang and starts the car. But before he could leave a voice calls out to him. With an annoyed look he looks to where the voice came from and sees Anna and Elsa walking towards him.

"Wait Hiccup my sister wants to say something to you" she turn to her sister as if expecting her to say something.

"On behalf of my family I would like to personally thank you for what you've done and offer you any award you wish for. My father has also requested to meet you personally to give his thanks."

With an annoyed look and boredom eyes he answers back "I'll have to say no to all of those things as I really don't care all together and would rather just be in bed watching anime and or reading manga. Oh and don't forget her appointment is on Tuesdays at 3:00 pm until 3:30 pm. I'll see you in two days."

With a surprise look she ask "What are you serious you do realize you can ask for anything and my family will do anything they can to make sure you get right". She couldn't believe no one could say no to that you'd have to be insane to say no to this.

"Yeah my answer is still no, thanks for the offer though I guess." And with that he left back to his house leaving an excited Anna and a confused but curious Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that chapter one is completed I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now I'm not sure when I could post chapter two could be from one week to a month but I'll do my best to post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why do we love**

 **Arendelle Household**

Elsa dressed in blue jeans and a white plain shirt walked to her fathers study room where no one is allowed to enter without permission. She recalls a history lesson her father taught her.'The manor has housed the Arendelle family for seven generations. The head of the family has always passed down the family business and the manor to the first born. The business we have conducted for the past hundred years has had and will continue on for another hundred years is the manufacturing of ice sculptures, ice cubs, and sweets.'

She begins think to herself as she approaches her fathers door and knocks 'well it's not normal for a family to be rich just by selling ice sculptures and candy, it helps when you have had a one hundred year early head start' she thought with a deadpan look but quickly switches to one of seriousness when her father yells "Enter". She enters the room without looking around, her gaze solely on the one person she was summoned here for. Her father. She watches him stamp some letters of what appears to be invitations of sort but decides not to question them. He folds them neatly to his left then moves his gaze from the stack of letters to her. If she was being honest with herself right now she's nervous. She has only been here three other times each one with an important discussion ranging from a history lesson, heir to the family estate and business and her personal least favorite marriage arrangements. While normally not practice it is still in use incase there were no males who were able to take up the mantle. In this family's they never had this problem in a long time but since there are no males to take it up and there are no cousins to take it Elsa is now forced to find a husband who comes from a wealthy family to be the head of their family. But back to the matter of hand. "You called for me father" she says with a bit of edge to her voice.

He holds his fists over his mouth"Yes. It would appear to me that my youngest daughter has decided not to kill herself. In addition the man I asked you to bring has declined my invitation and reward." He says with eyes that feel like are about to pierce her head to extract the information he wants.

"Yes father. She is safe and will be heading to psychiatrist on Tuesday and Thursday every week until he has deemed it that she is better and won't be a danger to herself or anyone else. As for the man it just so happens that the psychiatrist that Anna will be meeting is Hiccup Haddock the man who saved Anna." She begins to get even more nervous with the lack of response and emotion he gives or rather doesn't.

His eyes widened for a small moment when he heard the mans name but then closes his eyes to add dramatic effect "Hmmm. Alright then I will allow her to go to these meetings".

She sighs with relief until "On one condition" she then begins to fear for the worst but what he says next confuses her "Their meetings will happen in this manor."

* * *

 **Anna's Room**

The scene changes to Anna as she walks back and forth from one side of the room to the other side as she recalls what she did with Hiccup. 'Oh my god I can't believe I kissed him maybe I was being to straight forward. Ohh I should've waited not rush it.' She falls to her knees and begins to pull her hair in to different directions to keep herself from remembering what had transpired yesterday out of embarrassment. "Anna can I come in". She quickly gets up and opens the door. She sees her sister there with a worried look on her face and begins "hey""hi". "Come in". They walk over to the bed and sit down; Anna sitting in a crisscrossed while Elsa sits on the edge of the bed. "So what did father have to say to you".

"You are allowed to meet with this psychiatrist". She sees her face smiling brightly but turns to confusion with what she says next. "But the meetings will happen here".

"Why" she begins to get riled up that her father is planning something behind her back and she has no idea what. "What could he possibly gain from this". She stares at Elsa as if expecting her questions will be answered.

"I'm not entirely sure what he wants or hopes to gain but he definitely knows something that not even I know. But what I do know is that your first meeting with the psychiatrist is in two days so be prepared and behave yourself". She realizes she may have said that to sternly for her liking but her sister needed to be reminded constantly that she must not disgrace the family name.

Fortunately for Elsa. Anna wasn't even paying attention anymore when she heard about the meeting taking place in two days. 'Oh what am I going to wear oh it's to soon I wish I had a bit more ti-.' "Anna". Her train of thought was cut off when her sister called her. She looked up to see her sister with a tick mark on her head. She grinned sheepishly "yes".

With a strained voice "have you been paying attention at all."the tick mark doesn't go away.

"Hehehe...yes?" Her sheepish look remains but then to excitement once again. "Elsa I met someone."

Now with confusion "huh... what do you mean you met someone? Who is it?"

"Oh don't worry you've met him as well. In fact you thanked him not to long ago." The grin on her face grows more.

Sudden realization dawned on to her and with a worried look fearing for the answer to her question "What about him".

"Isn't obvious... I want your blessing to date him" she says this with a smile thinking that her sister will say yes.

She couldn't believe even if she did know this was coming she didn't think it would happen so soon. Especial with him of all people. He's her psychiatrist not friend even if he is pretty young and hot. She begins to blush slightly and looks away from Anna hoping she doesn't see.

'Why is she blushing. She must be happy that I've finally found someone special to me.' "No" Her misplaced happiness is turn to that of sorrow almost immediately. "Why?" she questions.

"First of all because he's your psychiatrist not your friend. Second it's unprofessional of him to enter a relationship with you." Anna next words sends her blushing.

"Oh and I suppose you could date him without any problems."'She's blushing again wh-... no, no it can't be.' With a strain in her voice "Don't tell me you also like him" fear was evident in her voice.

She begins to blush harder 'keep it together Elsa not in front of her' but it was to late the damage had been done.

"No i won't let you have him he's mine. I love him." She says this as if it's a fact.

"Oh what do you know about love Anna?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out". A glaring contest between the two happens neither one willing to give in.

Elsa having enough "You ask for my blessing but my answer is no." Walking past her "I'll ask for a different psychiatrist for you".

In shock she turns around "WHY... WHY DONT'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!?"

With a pleading tone "Enough Anna"

"No why... why did you shut me out why do you hate me so much." With tears streaming down her face.

"I SAID ENOUGH" *slap* she slaps Anna shutting her up. She widens her eyes with shock and regret realizing what she's done. She can see the red hand mark on her cheek and her sisters shocked face.

Anna looks to the floor with clenching fist. She looks up with a glare and determination towards her sister "I won't give up, if you want to stop me from being with him then you also have to try to be his lover."

Elsa realizing she can't actually switch psychiatrist due to her fathers wishes reluctantly agrees to the gamble. "If this is the only way then so be it. I to will compete for his love."

A bit shocked by her sisters bold statement she still stands tall "Then it's settled if you win I'll stop trying to be with him and" putting more emphasis on the and " I'll also listen to whatever you guys tell me to do. But if I win then you can't stop me and must help convince father." She finishes with a smug look.

Elsa getting a bit nervous but still sees this as her chance to help her sister in the future "Deal". They shake hands to confirm the deal.

* * *

 **Haddock Household**

The person they were making a bet on was laying on the couch without a care in the world wearing black sweats, black long sleeve shirt and black socks to warm his feet as he makes the occasional walk to he fridge. A black cat that clearly had a equally black prosthetic leg laid on top of his chest as he loved the warmth his human gave him.

"Achoo... somebody's talking shit" his cat did not look amuse in the slightest of being woken up. "Oh I'm sorry toothless I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep". He begins to pet him in hopes it will put him back to sleep. A memory of toothless on how they came together resurfaces.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A seventeen year old Hiccup was walking home from school until he heard a cry. He looks around to see a black cats leg stuck in a bear trap. 'Snotlout' he thought. He always did have some sick pleasure in torturing anything that was smaller or weaker than him. But then again who was he to judge, he also enjoys things that may question his sanity. Seeing the cat in agonizing pain and remembering how he also lost his foot in a similar incident he decided to help the little guy and take him to the vet.

He begins to arrive while carrying the cat and drops him off saying "Alright here's my phone number call me when your done healing him. I'll come by later to pick him up and pay what I owe you."

He comes back the next day after receiving the call he may come and pick up the cat. The veterinarian then gives him some medicine to give to the cat and to be careful because the cat will need constant care if it is to survive. He then proceeds to hand the cat over. After that Hiccup pays the man what he owes and leaves to his house.

As he arrives later he can see how the cat is struggling like the doctor said and decides to make a call to an old friend of his. "Gobber are you busy... no good then come on over and bring your supplies... no I didn't lose my other foot... or any of my hands thanks for asking though" sarcasm was evident in his voice now but then turned to his usual bored tone "just bring supplies for a cat... I'll see you in ten minutes then." He hangs up and brings the cat to his lap feeding him some milk from a bottle until he hears someone knocking.

"Hello Hiccup. It's been a while hasn't it." Gobber ask with a smile on his face. He's always been a happy man but got serious when things needed to be done. Unfortunately he lost his arm and leg while working in the military but then became an engineer afterwards. Him and Hiccup had even worked on a few projects together. Two of them being Gobber's prosthetics that have now allowed him to live on his own. Gobber also had to make Hiccup a prosthetic foot after the incident that happened when he was thirteen.

"Yeah it's been a while. Come in I need your help." They walk inside, Hiccup leading Gobber to the living room to find there patient laying down sleeping. "I need you to build a prosthetic for him".

With a thoughtful look he answers "Yeah sure I can have it ready in a day or two" he looks toward Hiccup "so what's his name".

"Toothless" he answered simply with no hesitation what so ever or even a care in the world of how ridiculous that name was.

"What why?" Gobber asked stunned at his choice of a name for the cat. "How about the night fury"

"You want to name him after my car that you named?"he asked with a deadpan tone.

"What it's better than yours... toothless you can't name him that how will that scare away trolls". He exclaimed throwing his hands around.

"I think my name will be more than enough for your superstitions." He walks Gobber out to his car and thanks him for making the prosthetic leg for toothless. He watches him leave and can't help but think of the incident on how he lost his leg. He can still hear that little boy crying for help wishing someone would just come and kill him and end his suffering but he new that life wasn't that kind to him.

* * *

 **Haddock Household**

"Hmmm life's a bitch at times. But if you didn't get caught in that trap I would've most likely never have found you. So in a way you suffering for a while allowed me to find you and now your living the peaceful life without a care in the world. "Hehehe-hehehe"*breathes in* "hahahahaaha" he laughs as if he suddenly realizes something funny "Ohhh god how many people would be looking at me like a had two heads or something for saying that."

*Ring* "Hello... uhuh... alright then, our meetings will take place at their house then...uhuh see you guys soon."

'Man I'm not looking forward to this next meeting, I just wanna sleep some more'. And with that our tragic hero has fallen asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright chapter two is completed and sorry if the chapters are small but this is a first fanfic I'm hoping as I get more use to it I'll right more but I can promise you that I'll never write anything less than two thousand words. I also want to point out that I'll never leave a story unfinished, that's just not my style and I hope you guys enjoyed this ill see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do we love**

 **Hiccup POV**

As Hiccup was driving up the hill towards the Arendelle manor that overlooked the city he couldn't help but think 'how beautiful that sunrise is'. The reason why he was going to their manor so early was because Agnarr their father wanted to speak with him before he got started with the appointment with Anna.

'He probably just wants to know what methods will I be using or what can he do to help. Always the same questions with everyone else'. *sigh*

He begins to approach the manor in his car while listening to skillet. He approaches the gate "hello?" "Who is this" "Umm it's me Hiccup Haddock, I'm here for a scheduled appointment between me and Agnarr. Also for the meeting between me and Anna. *buzz* The gate opens and he parks his car in front of the manor.

As he steps out he can see a butler walking towards him with such a serious look on his face. "Good morning master Haddock I am the butler please call me kai". "Morning also please just call me Hiccup." "I'm afraid I cannot for it would be un proper". *sigh* "Alright then have it your way. So where is Mr Agnarr." "Yes though he realize how early it is and thought you would like to eat breakfast with them before you get started." "Yeah I'd rather not". "Oh please sir you would not be disturbing anyone or causing any inconvenience."

Before hiccup could argue back his stomach decided it had enough and decided to voice its own opinion. *grumble* With a tick mark on his head "On second thought I think I'll join them for breakfast".

The butler clearly amused began to lead Hiccup up the stares and into the dinning room. During their walk Hiccup asked various questions like how long has he been serving them and if he watches anime. The butler was even more amused with his laid back attitude and began to wonder if this boy knew who he was meeting.

As they begin to arrive at the door the occupants inside have mixed feelings about him coming. Agnarr was curious about Hiccup and wanted to speak with him before he begins the meeting with his daughter. His wife Iduna was also curious about him but has no desire to actually get to know him. Their eldest daughter Elsa is feeling nervous for many reasons, one of them is how their meeting between her father and him will go. Another one is how she should begin to make her move; she begins to blush at that but no one notices. Now as for their youngest daughter Anna, she was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. * Knock knock*

"Yes come in" replied Agnarr. Kai begins to walk in "My lord may I present to you master Hiccup." Hiccup approaches the family and the first thing they notice is his choice of dark attire. "Good morning Lord Arrendele, thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

*Chuckle* "Please think nothing of it. I'm pleased that you decided to join us this fine morning. Please have a seat" he points to the seat next to Elsa. *Door opens* "Ahhh and what is for breakfast today Kai" "For todays breakfast we'll be serving egg sandwiches with a side of hash browns and a drink of your choosing." He finishes giving everyone their meals and waits for their orders. "Hmm yes Elsa what would you like to drink?" "Yes I would like some orange juice please" "I'd would like some apple juice please" says Anna . "A margarita please". "And you mister Haddock what would you like." "Hmm you got any bourbon". They look at him as if he grew another head.

"Hahahahaha your an interesting person Haddock very well ah make that two bourbons Kai". Kai bows and leaves to the other room. "So Hiccup can I call you that?" "By all means feel free". "Let me introduce you to my family, first my wife Iduna."

Hiccup looks towards her and gives her a nod "morning". "Morning" she was by all means beautiful. Her brown hair was tied to a small bun on the back of her head. Her blues eyes that held power and demanded respect from everyone. Their eyes locked on to each other and suddenly the rooms temperature dropped drastically. Green uncaring eyes vs blue calculating eyes. Elsa and Anna were nervous the whole time while Agnarr looked on with a curious glint in his eyes. Finally after what felt for an eternity Iduna looked away towards Agnarr and gives a nod of approval but she seemed unsatisfied as if she couldn't extract all or any information at all.

*coughs* "Yes well next is my eldest daughter Elsa heiress to the vast Arrendelle fortune." Hiccup moves his gaze from Agnarr to Elsa." Elsa begins to blush under his gaze but still meets his gaze. With a nod "good morning" "morning". Hiccup had to admit she was beautiful, it seemed as if she was glowing. She had white hair that was braided and hiccup thought looked beautiful on her. She definitely had her mothers' beautiful eyes, though hers held love and compassion but something was holding those emotions back but what?

"And my youngest daughter An-" "HELLO HICCUP hehehe" yelled Anna who was barely contains her excitement and was grinning ear to ear. With an annoyed sigh "Yes I wish to thank you for saving her life and I understand that you decline my offer for a reward." "I apologize if I offended you in any way but with a due respect I was only doing my job." "Alright then but at least know this if you ever need something you can always give me a call." With a nod " I'll keep that in mind thank you."

Kai comes in and proceeds to give them their drinks.

* * *

 **Agnarrs' study**

"Hmm you are related to Stoik Haddock are you not?" Agnarr questions. "Yes he's my father." Answers Hiccup. "And that would make you the heir to this company right". "That's right". "I have a proposition for you. Your family deals with clothes especially fur coats. While my family deals with sweets and ice sculptures. In order to expand our resources I'm willing to combine our companies through a marriage contract with you and one of my daughters." He finishes waiting for Hiccups response.

"Look I'm no fan of marriage the way I see it marriage is just a funeral with cake and not only that but even if I wanted to agree with your proposal the decision ultimately falls upon my father." He checks his watch to see how much longer until his appointment with Anna and sees he has less than ten minutes. "Sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short I have an appointment with your daughter in less than ten minutes."

"I see. Alright then I'll bring this topic up with your father later but before you go could you answer a question of mine".

"Sure why not". He says with a shrug. With a nod he begins his "Why work as a psychiatrist or why bother working at all when you can live off of your family's wealth? Normally from my experience men your age with your wealth would rather just party and live off their family's wealth."

"Hmmm honestly I'm pretty bored so I guess you can say to pass the time and I chose to become a psychiatrist because I can relate to most of the people who come here".

"Alright then but what do you mean you relate with most of them?" "Suicide" Hiccup replies without a care in the world. "Kai!" Agnarr shouts. "Yes my lord?" With a wave of his hand "Please escort Hiccup to the appointed room for his appointment with my daughter Anna". "It shall be done my lord".

Hiccup begins to follow him out the door but before he leaves he remembers something important "I trust this room has no recordings or hidden cameras." Kai stops in his tracks and nervously looks back at the two men with some sweat forming on his head.

He says with some amusement and small but noticeable annoyance in his voice. "You don't trust me?" "I trust you as far as I can throw my own dad." *Agnarr chuckles* it was widely known that Stoick had an impressive figure standing at 206cm with a muscular build. "Cease your worry's I made sure you were given a private room and no one is to disturb you unless of an emergency." Hiccup gives a nod of gratitude and follows Kai out of the room.

He moves his head to look at his right side to see his wife come out of a secret room "So what do you think did he past your test?" With a contemplative look"Hmmm he certainly is interesting and he also doesn't seem to care who you are or what you could do. But that poker face of his I couldn't even tell what he was truly thinking or feeling about this. I dare say he perfected his poker face even more so than Elsa and we trained her since an early age as well how to hide her thoughts and feelings." "Yes that's what I gathered from this little meeting of ours. But what can we do to get him to help us to convince his father to mix our businesses?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem convincing Stoick, from what I heard he's always looking to expand his business and make more money. The main problem is getting young Haddock to agree to this." She looks over to see her husband thinking hard on something but what? "What are you thinking so hard on? I know it'll be difficult to have him cooperate with us but I'm sure Stoick will deal with him."

He shakes his head "No it's not that I'm sure Stoick will have him cooperate but I'm more interested in whether or not he can beat me in a fight. But even if he can't I would like him to participate in a Heavens tournament."

Eduna is confuse for a moment but then quickly remembers Heavens arena where people with a high rank in society or just a lot of money can participate and fight for certain rights like the right to marry someone or a chance to prove themselves worthy of inheriting their family's business between siblings. Agnarr himself has join in quiet a few himself and won most of them. "You want young Haddock to join in one of these tournaments?"

With a steady nod "Yes if Hiccup is to marry one of my daughters preferably Elsa then he'll at some point have to participate in some of these tournaments. But Hiccup is going to be a special case because his name is not known throughout the high prestige people. I haven't even seen him accompany his parents to any of the social events."

"Speaking of social events have you send invitations already? In only two weeks we'll be expecting to host a party for the tournament coming up afterwards."

"Yes I've already sent invitations to all our business partners, future ones and all the people who have decided to participate in the tournament. It seems that some people will not be coming but most of them will. Stoick has also seem to accept our invitation so that will give us a chance to talk about our proposal and set up a date to discuss it in further detail."

"Hmm alright, But about young Haddock joining a tournament of Heaven. He can start making a name for himself by joining the tournament that's coming up." She then pulls a ticket out of the drawer and hands it to Agnarr. "Here tell him about the tournament and if he wants to join give him the ticket. This could be a great opportunity to see what he can do." And with that both of them begin to come up with ways to have Hiccup join the tournament.

* * *

 **With Hiccup and Anna**

"So I want to continue off where we left off on up on the roof." He said s as he pulls out his notepad and pen.

Anna begins to blush as she remembers the kiss they shared and thinks he wants to continue making out. With nervousness in her voice "Yeah o-kay sure thing".

"Just try to relax it's only nerve wrecking the first time. I'll take it nice and slow so that you don't feel intimidated alright. But the more we do this the more aggressive I'll be so keep that in mind as we continue on. Now then lets get started."

Anna blushing up a storm now tries to hide her face by looking to the side until she hears him talk "So lets recap for a moment your sister ignores you and your parents wish you acted like your sister Elsa but not like yourself right." "Yes" she answers with a puzzled look.

"Hmm okay and you decided to threaten yourself because your sister has been ignoring you since you were little as did your parents and you thought that they hated you so you figured the world would be a better place without you in it right." With teary eyes "Yes".

"Look regardless on whether or not you kill yourself or not the world is going to remain fucked up you know why because the world doesn't care about such small trivial matters. In fact you are making things worse you know why because all that time and money spent on you would have gone to waste. You need to not worry about what other people thinks not even your own parents. Which is why I'm going to give you a distraction of sorts."

With a puzzled look "A distraction? What good would that do?"

"The distraction is only temporary until you learn to not care at all. Until you realize that all these little problems of ours are so insignificant that you just don't care anymore and will just learn to go with it." Before he can say anything else though he feels her leg brushing against his leg.

With a bashful and suggestive look "I think I know a way to distract me from these insignificant problems" before she can do anything else though Hiccup gently but firm pushes her leg away. With a pout "aww cmon your no fun."

*sigh* " Anna that would be inappropriate so no. I was thinking more on the line of say I don't know baseball?" "Baseball? I don't even know the first thing about it."

"That's good that means you can start from scratch and that will keep you busy until you stop thinking about suicide is the best option" he then proceeds to write some notes on the notepad about her behavior towards him and what's he's said.

"Alright but shouldn't you be subscribing be some medications or something or treating me like some kind of fragile antique that could be easily destroyed?" she questions.

"I don't believe in medications for this type of ordeal. You see if the patient gets to dependent on medication then he or she will never truly be independent. Their always going to be relying on medications only for one day for them to stop taking it and then go back to their suicidal life or maybe they'll just get so depressed that they end up like an unemotional person who has lost hope in life that they don't even bother with suicide anymore. No I prefer to deal with the problem at hand or completely get rid of it. If you can't solve a problem then just get rid of it."

"But isn't the whole point of a problem is to solve it though" she says with a puzzled tone. "True but isn't when you solve the problem it goes away as well. Look there's nothing wrong with getting rid of the problem but only if you do it right. Don't mistaken it for ignoring the problem no in order to get rid of the problem you have to find out why it even came to be then you get rid of that which nullifies the problem at hand."

"Hmm I guess that's true" with an uncertain look on her face. "Look lets just get back at the task at hand. If you don't want to get into baseball how about fighting tournaments?" "You want me to fight in these tournaments?" "No I don't, just watch them. You need some form of entertainment. Look there is a fight going on in the underworld tomorrow night come on by see how it is. If you don't like it then we'll try something else. Seems fair?"

"Yeah alright I'll take you up on that" "Good I'll come pick you up tomorrow night then" *alarm rings* "well it seems our time is up. So I'll pick you up tomorrow then." "It's a date then" and with that they walk out of the room.

As they approach the front door Kai is there waiting for them. "Ah young Anna I hope everything went well". "Yes of course Kai" she says with a happy smile. "Very good Anna now have a good day master Hiccup oh but before you go lord Arendelle wanted me to give this to you" he then proceeds to hand an invitation to the tournament to Hiccup.

"An Invitation to a Heavens tournament huh alright then I'll be there." "Very good master Hiccup I shall alert your attendance to Lord Arendelle." He opens the door and leads Hiccup to to his car and opens it for him but before he can leave Elsa comes running down the stairs and begins "Wait Mr Haddock my father wishes to apologize for not being able to say goodbye but unfortunately something has come up. Which is why I shall be filling in his place. He says you have our family's gratitude and he hopes you accepted his invitation to the tournament."

"Yes tell him I accepted his invitation oh and call me Hiccup please". "Alright then but since you accepted you are expected to attend the party that we are hosting in two weeks". "Alright then I'll be there here's my phone number just text me what day and time and what I need to wear." He then proceeds to tell her his phone number and after their goodbyes he leaves.

Anna could see Elsa blushing like a schoolgirl and feels jealous "So how did it go Anna?" Elsa questions "I don't kiss and tell Elsa" and with that she walks back to the house leaving a concern Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: Third chapter is out I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will come out either later this week or next week so stay tune for it. Next chapter I'll be bringing in new characters hope you enjoy that little treat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why do we love**

* * *

 **Hiccups' and Anna's POV**

Anna was in Hiccups car waiting nervously for them to reach there destination. Anna had to admit that she was scared from the looks of the neighborhood. Literally everything looked sketchy. There were people with there hoods up and their backs to the streets passing what looked like a cigarette around. The only place that didn't look sketchy was that damn 7 eleven. Finally building up enough courage to ask Hiccup "So where exactly are we going, you just said we were going to some fight club or something"asked Anna.

Hiccup gives her a small side glance and then focuses on the road again. "Were headed to Berk. There's a small fight competition and the winner gets five grand." Hiccup replies. Anna feeling even more nervous now clenches her fist but tries to calm herself and begins to think 'I'm fine, your fine, I got this yeah I got this and Hiccup is here to so I'm sure everything is going to be alri-...' but before she can finish two people begin to throw punches at one another in front of the car. Looking towards Hiccup obviously worried but her worries turn into confusion when she saw his calm face.

Hiccup seeing her confused face replies "Yeah that's nothing new here. We'll be fine just don't look at anyone here. Oh and put these on." He then proceeds to to hand her a black wig and some green colored eye contacts.

With confusion in her voice Anna ask "Why do I need to put these on?". "Your putting those on because it wouldn't be wise for you to be seen in a place like this. Last thing I need is your father breathing down my neck" Hiccup replies.

"I doubt he actually does care about me" Anna replies. "I doubt he doesn't care about you. He does care about you it's just that he's showing tough love in a sense. He's most likely trying to toughen you guys up" Hiccup replies. "Why though?" Anna asks. "I don't know but maybe your sister might know why." Hiccup responds.

Hiccup pulls up into a driveway and parks his car. "Stay close to me at all times and if someone ask for your name don't give it to them. You see down here we have code names for each other" he explains.

"Why?" Anna asks. "We have code names because people don't want this life to affect their personal life's get it" Hiccup answers her. "Yeah sort of" Anna confirms. "Okay good enough so from here on out your code name is going to be uhm eagle 1" Hiccup says. With a deadpan look "What kind of codename is that?" Anna asks. "Look I'm not great at coming up which names, hell a friend of mine came up with mine" Hiccup replies. "Well what's yours?" Anna questions. "My codename is Night Fury" Hiccup answers. "What! That's a great name" Anna exclaims. "Yeah he named me after my car that he named" he replies. Hiccup proceeds to put on a black leather mask that covers the lower half of his face and puts on his hoodie.

Anna understanding now about not wanting to affect their personal life now doesn't need to question his action. They then proceed to walk out of the car and walk into the building. As they walk in Anna can smell the alcohol and smoke in the air and begins to cough drawing a bit of unwanted attention. Hiccup seeing this looks towards Anna and pulls her closer to him and glares at the onlookers scaring them when they recognize him.

They enter the building and walk toward the elevator. Hiccup presses a button that leads to the basement and once they arrive they approach a man that looked like a bouncer. Hiccup shows him a black card making the bouncer tense up with fear for a moment but proceeds to open the door for them. Anna was confused of what could make such a huge man like him be afraid but didn't bother to question it.

As they walk in Anna can see people surrounding a ring with people fighting in the middle. The crowd can be heard booing and cheering for the fighters.

Anna was cut off from her examining when hiccup told her "Let's go" Hiccup tells her. He leads her past the people who are still cheering towards an area that says reserved with a bouncer standing guard. The bouncer seeing them come holds his hand up "Reserved seats move along" he tells them with a firm tone.

Hiccup once again pulls his card out and shows the bouncer. The bouncer seeing the card begins to sweat and apologize immediately "I am so sorry I had no idea you see I'm- I'm new here and" but he got cut off by hiccup. "It's fine it was an honest mistake" replies Hiccup. The bouncer sighs in relief but tenses at Hiccups next words. "BUT I trust this WON'T happen again" replied hiccup putting more emphasis on the But and won't. The bouncer clearly afraid of the person in front of him opens the door for them and begins "Yes of course sir this won't happen again."

Hiccup nodding proceeds to lead Anna into the room filled with six people who were facing towards the fighters in the ring. The group hearing the door open face towards Hiccup and Anna with surprised expressions.

"Night Fury! What are you doing here!?" a man with brown hair and a muscular build asked. "I'm here because my friend here wanted to see what the whole big fuss was about, Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup answers. "Any way allow me to introduce her this is Eagle 1"he gives Anna a small push forward to the group. Anna feeling nervous waves her hand "Hello". The group nods in acknowledgment then turn to Hiccup.

"Eagle 1 this is monstrous nightmare, monstrous nightmare this is Eagle 1." Before Nightmare can say anything Hiccup continues with the introductions. "This is Gronkle"Hiccup introduces Anna to a man with blond hair and who's size was easily four times that of Hiccups. "This is Deadly Nadder" he looks to his right to the beautiful blond with blue eyes. He then looks further to his right and says "This is" but was cut off "Eret son of Eret it's a pleasure to meet you" he throws Anna a charming smile and offers his hand. Anna blushes and shakes his hand but before Eret can say anything else he made a small glance to his right and what he saw terrified him. Hiccup was staring at him with an intense glare that felt like it could burn holes through his head. 'Jesus such an intense glare, I fell like I'm about to be murdered. Looks like my chance at a rematch came closer than I thought it would' Eret thought. Eret deciding not to enrage the man further he backs up letting Hiccup continue with introductions. "And these are the Hideous zipplebacks" Hiccup points to the twins with blond hair who were basically identical in almost every way. After introductions Hiccup told Anna to go make small talk with the group but to conceal her identity.

"Hello" Anna begins talking. "Hey" replied gronkle, Nightmare, and the twins. "So tell us how did you meet Night Fury." The Twins asked. Anna realizing she needed to make up a story answered with "Well you see I met him in a um coffee shop yeah" she rubs the back of her head nervously with a sheepish look. Accepting her answer they begin to ask more questions and answer any questions she has with a bit of flirting from Nightmare. She looks over to Hiccup to see him conversing with the beautiful blond girl from earlier her jealousy beginning to rise.

"I need you to do me a favor and watch over Eagle 1 while I'm fighting" Hiccup asks Nadder. "Yeah sure but what do I get out of it" asked Nadder. "If you do me this favor then that means I would owe you one. Anytime and anyplace except if I'm working" Hiccup answers with the same bored look in his eyes. "Alright fine then deal" Nadder accepts his deal. Hiccup nods in appreciation and walks towards Anna to give her a heads up but stops in his tracks when Nadder holds his arm back. "Oh and by the way Dagger is looking for you. He says he can't wait for a rematch against you. So be careful Hiccup" she whispers his name to him. "Thanks for the heads up Astrid" she lets go of his arm letting hiccup continue his walk to Anna who was trying to get away to talk with Hiccup.

"Yeah I'm basically the leader of our little group" Nightmare said arrogantly. "Hahahaha... oh you were serious" the male twin said. Nightmare glares at his direction and was about to throw a comeback but was stopped with Hiccups voice.

"Sorry to cut your little squabble but I need to talk with Eagle 1" Hiccup said. Leaving an enrage Nightmare he pulls Anna away from them and begins telling her what's going to happen. "Alright listen I'm going to fight a couple matches and your going to watch the fights from up here. Under no circumstances are you to leave Nadders side understand?" Hiccup finishes with a serious tone. Anna understanding the situation agrees but is still not happy about being stuck with her. "Alright fine then".Accepting her answer he turns around and walks out towards the arena.

As Hiccup is walking towards the arena for his turn the announcer begins to pump the crowd up even more. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A SPECIAL COMPETITOR FOR TONIGHTS MATCH" the announcer says. " FOR TONIGHT I BRING YOU... THE NIGHT FURY" he points to the right in the far end of the corner. All of the sudden the crowd goes ballistic and begin to cheer even louder now.

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL. NEVER SAY I DON'T PROVIDE FOR YOU SAVAGES FOR TONIGHT THE NIGHT FURYS' OPPONENT WILL BEEEE" the announcer draws on the be to add suspense "ERET, SON OF ERET, ONLY ONE OF THE MOST FINEST WARRIORS KNOWN TO MAN!" Eret approaches the arena once his name was called out and steps in.

"So I finally get a rematch with the infamous Night Fury"Eret smiles smugly but is annoyed when Hiccup doesn't respond back.

The announcer begins talking "ALRIGHT NOW FOR TONIGHTS RULES THERE WILL BE NO WEAPONS OR KILLING ALLOWED. NOW THEN THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN IN 3, 2, 1 FIGHT" ding ding ding.

Eret immediately charged towards Hiccup and threw a punch. Hiccup dodges and jumps back. Eret knowing this from experience keeps up his assault and throws more punches at Hiccup. Hiccup continues to dodge and block Erets' attacks making Eret annoyed because hiccup won't strike back. "What's wrong Night Fury, you always dodge and block my attacks only to wait till your opponent is tired then you strike. Well not today I'll make you fight back, I'll make you take this seriously" Eret tells hiccup and continues going after him.

"Why doesn't Hi- I mean Night Fury fight back?"Anna questions. No one seemed to notice her mistake except for Astrid. "We honestly don't know at this point we figure it's just his way of saying your not worth the effort. He's only fought back against Nadder and Dagger as far as we know" Gronkle replied. Anna still confused as to why Hiccup doesn't fight back or who's this Dagger person was reluctantly accepts his answer and looks back to the two fighting.

Eret actually managing to push Hiccup back and land a few blows warns him "Come on Night Fury at this rate you'll get knocked out before you can strike back!" Eret continues his assault with a left punch followed by a right kick to Hiccups side making him slide to his right. "Come-"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"-on Hiccup fight back, you only have to hit me once hard and then that's it you win!" a booming voice said. A twelve year old Hiccup is seen trying to get up "I can't dad it hurts all over and I'm tired please can we stop" he pleaded but sarcastically thinks 'yeah easy for you to say when your opponent is twelve year old walking fishbone'.

Stoick clearly mad now "No remember what happened at the park. Remember how weak you were. Remember how you killed my daughter with your weakness!" Hiccup begins to cry and holds his head as he remembers the man in the park. "No stop please I don't want to remember" Hiccup getting mad at his father uses his remains strength and gets up throwing the strongest punch he can muster at his father. Stoick blocks Hiccups attack with his arm "Is that all you got? Weak!" He hits Hiccup "Puny!" Hits Hiccup again "waste of space!" Stoick uppercuts Hiccup into his stomach sending him flying back a good few feet.

Hiccup throws up on the ground and struggles for breath. The only thing Hiccup can do now is cry and try not to pass out. Hiccup remembers what happen in the park. He remembers how it was his fault that his sister died. His mind is plague dark with thoughts. 'Kill yourself. Waste of space. Kill yourself. Weak. Kill your self. Your parents wish it was you instead of her. Kill yourself. A mistake. Kill yourself' Hiccup cries even harder now making Stoick confused but waits to see any new development.

'Get up' Hiccup is shocked to hear his own voice speak to him. 'Oh don't look so shocked, after all I'm you. Look at you, you've been beaten down to a pulp. All you needed to do to win was land one good solid blow and you couldn't even do that pitiful. Now tell me why hold on to your feelings when they are obviously holding you back?' Void Hiccup ask. Hiccup looks toward the voice and sees a reflection of himself in his mind and answers him 'Because my sister said it was okay for grown men to cry. She said that no matter what I should follow my heart' Hiccup answers smiling with tears in his eyes.

'Hmmm nothing wrong with that but look where thinking with your heart got you. A dead sister, beatings from mother whenever she's angry which is almost always, harsh training from father and to top it all off you still follow your dead sisters advice' he finishes with no emotion in his voice.

Hiccup cries harder but still won't give in 'If I stop using my emotions then I won't be honoring her dying wish!'

'I can't stand to see you suffering anymore so for now on I'm taking control' he passes by emotional hiccup and says 'if you weren't suffering then I wouldn't have been created as a different personality. But don't worry I won't have complete control but I will be the one with the most influence. Now then it's time to show Stoick and Valka what kind of monster they made' he says while grinning.

Back to Stoick he sees that Hiccup has stop crying so he begins walking towards him only to stop to see Hiccup get up. When Hiccup turned around Stoick was shocked to see Hiccup with no emotion in his eyes. Even when Hiccup was being pushed around by others he showed emotion but this Hiccup looks like if his eyes are lifeless. Hiccup walks to his father then to a full on sprint. Hiccup pulls his arm back and throws a weak punch to Stoicks left arm and a kick to his right side. Stoick blocks these and throws a punch to Hiccups unguarded face but is shocked to see Hiccup not reacting to it as if he didn't feel the pain. "You think after everything you've put me through something like that would hurt me" Hiccup says with a unemotional tone and realizing he was running out of energy uses Stoicks confusion to jump on him grab Stoick by his shirt and head butt Stoick on the nose. Stoick stumbles back and wipes the blood of his nose 'Hehehe damn brat he knew he didn't have enough energy to throw a strong punch and decided the best course of action was to use his head as a weapon and aim for the nose' Stoick looks towards Hiccup to see him laying on the ground unconscious. "Looks like you finally won son." Stoick allows his private doctor to tend to Hiccups wounds while he watches from afar contemplating this new personality of his.

* * *

 **Present**

Eret throws another blow but is stopped when Hiccup grabs his hand and pulls him forward for a head butt. Eret stumbles back and is shocked to see Hiccup fight back but is nonetheless excited to fight. But Erets excitement is quickly turned to nervousness because Hiccup doesn't let up with his attack and continues to push Eret back. Hiccup is throwing fast and strong blows against Eret forcing Eret to block Hiccups attacks but Hiccup is still landing most of his hits.

"OHHHH LOOK AT THIS CHANGE OF EVENTS. NIGHT FURY IS NOW FIGHTING BACK!" The announcer exclaims. Eret getting pissed on how things took a turn for the worst and begins to yell and throw Hiccup a right hook only for Hiccup to block the attack and kick Eret back.

Eret coughs and looks up to see an incoming fist approaching his face. As Hiccup is about to hit him Eret is beginning to regret provoking Hiccup to fight back. Hiccup hits Eret hard enough to knock him on his back unconscious. The crowd is silent for a moment as Eret falls on his back bleeding from his nose"THE WINNER IS NIGHT FURY!" The announcer yells with excitement.

Hiccup seeing that Eret won't be getting up anytime soon turns his back to Eret and walks off the Arena. As Hiccup walks by the crowd and towards the announcer he asks him "Who is the next contestant?" Hiccup questions. "Ummm lets see" the announcer fumbles through a stack of papers "ahah it's" but is interrupted when someone quickly runs over to him and whispers something in his ear. "Uhuh I see... well it would seem that all other contestants have um well you see canceled hehehe..." the announcer chuckles nervously.

Hiccup being a bit disappointed replies back "Hmmm but I believe it's safe to assume that I still get the prize money RIGHT?" Hiccup questions while putting an emphasis on "right".

The announcer chuckling and sweating more nervously now answers him "Of course, of course you did technically won so here you go" he hands over to Hiccup a briefcase.

Hiccup checks inside the briefcase to make sure it's real money and not just a bunch of parking tickets like last time. Satisfied Hiccup closes the case and with a nod he walks away towards where Anna is. As they approach each other he can see Anna barely holding in her excitement.

Anna not being able to contain her excitement anymore "Oh my god you were amazing out there you were like fwossh fwoosh fwoosh and then you were like pow pow pow hahaha your were so... so... amazing".

Hiccup back to his bored state "well I'm glad that you enjoyed it but the tournament is over and once theses people find out it is then things are going to get more hectic than it is now. Just look at them they can barely hold themselves back and once they find out there's no tournament then there going to be fighting each other so lets go."

"Wait hold on a sec why is the tournament over?" Anna asks confused as to why it was over after just one fight. As Hiccup is about to answer Astrid comes over and answers "It's because their scared of Night Fury over here. You saw what he did to Eret there was no way Eret was going to win and he was considered the number two strongest in the tournament just behind Night Fury" Astrid explains. Hiccup and Astrid lock eyes with each other for a moment and with a nod Hiccup grabs Anna by the hand pulling her as Astrid leads the way to the exit.

Anna blushing 'oh my god he's holding my hand! Point one for me; zero for Elsa' with a smug smile she holds Hiccups hand tighter trying to play it cool.

As they make there way out of the building they could've sworn they heard people screaming and throwing things but decided it was best not to stay here any longer and so with their goodbyes Hiccup and Anna go back to the car and drive back to Annas' manor.

As they sat in comfortable silence Anna couldn't help but think of how amazing Hiccup was tonight. Suddenly remembering of her disguise she quickly takes it off before they reach her house which is already in view.

Hiccup parks his car and walks Anna to her doorstep "Thanks Hiccup I had a really great time today" not giving Hiccup a chance at replying back she kisses him in the cheek while blushing and quickly goes inside her house.

Hiccup sighs and with the same bored look walks back to his car and drives home. *Ring ring* Hiccup answers the phone and puts it on speaker "Hello." "Hello Yes it's me... um Elsa I'm calling to know if your free tomorrow afternoon."

Seeing how Annas' appointments are in the morning' he ask "Yeah why?" Elsa then explains "well I would like to go over the arrangements for the party coming up and the tournament". Hiccup needing the information replies "yeah lets do it we can go after I'm done with Anna. Sound good or is it to early." Elsa happy he's accepted "No not at all I'm fine with that." "Alright then I'll see you tomorrow bye." Hiccup hangs up and continues to drive back home unaware of the two sisters secretly plotting how to get Hiccup to love them.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright sorry it took longer than expected but I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will mostly be about Hiccup and Elsa so thank you for all the support and I'll catch you guys on the next one. Here's the end song for this chapter.**

 **The animals please don't let me be misunderstood**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own anything everything belongs to their respective companies and artist well anyway here is chapter five.**

* * *

 **Why do we love**

 **Elsa's POV**

Nervousness. That is what Elsa was feeling right now. Just a couple rooms ahead was the man she was trying to woo and all she could do was wait for the clock to hit twelve so that there dat...*Ahem. So that their little get together can commence.

Elsa continues to fidget with her bracelets as she waits impatiently for him to come out those doors. She looks at the clock '11:59 okay just one more minute. Any time now...' she waits for a couple more seconds 'God what is taking so long!' she thinks to herself. '12:00 Haha fina..' she suddenly realizes that she's a little to excited for this and blushes. 'Huh why is he not coming out yet' she thinks to her self.

'Has Anna managed to get him to fall for her already!?' She moves down the hall towards the door to stop- check on Anna and make sure she's alright.

*creak. Elsa freezes in place and quickly runs back to the couch crashing into it as the door begins to open. She looks up fixing her hair and sees Hiccup walking towards her with the same bored look on his face.

"Yo you ready to go?" Hiccup questions.

Elsa getting up as if nothing happened "Umm yeah of course so um is it alright if we go in your car?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah sure I don't mind" and with that both of them make there way to Hiccups' car. Hiccup being polite opens the door for Elsa to his car causing her to blush a bit. "Thank you" Elsa thanks him causing Hiccup to nod at her. Once he enters the car he begins to drive off into town.

"So where do you want to go?" Hiccup questions.

Elsa already planning ahead answers "Well I thought it would be nice to go for a cup of coffee first and that'll give us the chance to talk about the upcoming party and tournament".

Hiccup not minding this "sure sounds like a plan" he replies coolly and heads towards the coffee shop. As they begin to arrive Elsa can't help but feel nervous seeing this will be her first attempt to court Hiccup.

They get off the car and begin to walk into the shop. They go inside the shop and see an open booth by the window and begin to make there way to it.

As they sit down some of the men and woman in the shop begin to look at Elsa with lust in there eyes and glare daggers at Hiccup. Elsa being confuse as to why men from Berk are here in the more expensive part of town gets chills as they continue to stare at her like a piece of meat so she scoots closer to Hiccup for protection.

Hiccup noticing this does nothing to stop her but subtly glances towards the men's directions and takes note of there appearances. Before Hiccup can say anything to Elsa their waiter comes by and ask if they know what they like to order.

A tick mark forming on Hiccups' head 'Dude I just sat here like a minute ago' Hiccup thinks in his head. *sigh. Deciding not to try anything new today he just orders a chocolate muffin with a caffe mocha.

The waiter jots this down and waits patiently for Elsa to give her order.

Elsa not even glancing at the menu says "I would also like to the chocolate muffin but with hot chocolate please thank you."

They both hand over their menus to the waiter who stares at Elsa for a little longer than necessary and leaves with their order.

Elsa blushes under his gaze and unconsciously scoots closer to Hiccup feeling awkward about everyone staring at her. She bumps into hiccup on accident and immediately blushes hard once she realizes their close proximity and tries to move away but is halted by a pair of arms around her shoulders. She looks up at Hiccup to see him giving her a charming smile.

"Umm Hiccup what are you doi..." Elsa begins to ask only to be cut off by Hiccup.

"Shhh ignore everyone here. No one is going to harm you with me here." Hiccup assures her.

Elsa confuse but nonetheless feels a bit more at ease with Hiccup around and takes a moment to look at Hiccups eyes to see if she should trust him. As she stares she can't help but be mesmerized by his eyes. His eyes are a bright green forest that bring warmth to her. With her chills now gone from earlier she can't help but lean her face closer to Hiccups only to be brought out of her enchantment by the waiters interruption.

"Here's your chocolate muffin with a caffe mocha" passes it to Hiccup "and one more chocolate muffin with hot chocolate." The waiter delivers Elsa her food and ask "Is there anything else you would like?"

"No thank you we're fine" Hiccup replies to the man.

With a nod and a finale look at Elsas direction leaves them to their breakfast.

"So about this party that you guys are hosting do I need to participate to join the tournament?" Hiccup questions.

"Well it's not mandatory to join it's highly recommended." Elsa answers.

Hiccup curios now ask "oh? And why is that?"

"Because during this time you can make allies or enemy's. Which brings us to our next topic the tournament itself is different from those at Berk." Elsa takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

Hiccup getting even more curious as to how the tournament is different than the ones they hold in Berk signals her to continue with a nod and takes a bite out of the muffin.

"Well for starters there's only three ways to get in the tournament. The first being only the elite can participate in the tournament. Or you can buy yourself a spot though it does cost quite a bit and the third being you get sponsored by one of elites." Elsa explains

Hiccup confuse now as to how he was able to get spot can only think of two possibilities. The first being that Agnarr either sponsored him or he was a part of the elite seeing as how he didn't pay for a spot nor did he hear anything from his father. "So how did I get in?" Hiccup questions.

"Well forgive me for prying but I looked your family up in my fathers studies and found out that your family is part of the elite class. Even if you are the poorest within the elite and rank at the very bottom." She looks at Hiccup sympathetically though she can see that he doesn't mind.

"While I knew my family was more rich than the average family in Berk why are we part of the elites I figured because of our reputation and the land we live in we wouldn't be part of the elites." Hiccup asks.

"Well apparently your family's business goes back quite a bit not as far as mine but still farther than the average family and at some point one of your ancestors fought one of the elites for their spot. But anyways it appears you qualify to participate so moving on then to the rules. The rules are no killing, no outside equipment, must wear a uniform and crest that goes with your status, and most importantly to have fun. So questions?" Elsa finishes and waits for Hiccup to ask.

Hiccup taking note on the challenge his ancestor did for a spot of the elites figures he can ask later who he or she fought for the spot. "Yeah what's the uniform thing?" Hiccup asks.

"It's to represent where you come from whether it be from a dojo or a family crest. For example my family's is a snowflake." Elsa explains.

"Ahh and mine is that dragon my father has on his business then?." Hiccup asks.

"Yes that's correct." Elsa assures him.

"So what kind of uniform should I wear?" Hiccup questions.

Elsa without even batting an eye answers "Your uniform can either be something from home but it must have your crest or we can have one made for you but of course for a price."

"Hmm so it doesn't have to be fancy or anything like that? So I can wear some sweats and a long sleeve shirt?" Hiccup ask.

Elsa sweat dropping at his logic begins explaining "Well technically you can wear that as long as you don't have any hidden weapons, metal objects, or armor then you will be fine."

Hiccup sensing a but in this asks "I sense a but".

Elsa sighs and says "But I wouldn't recommend it".

"Why not?" questions Hiccup.

"Because your family is already at the bottom of the barrel in sort of speak and with your family's bad reputation you really will get look down upon. You might not even get challenged or accepted by someone!" Elsa exclaims.

"Challenge? What do you mean?" Hiccup questions.

"Well in order to fight you must be challenged by someone participating in the tournament. There have been cases where people didn't even participate because either no one accepted their challenge or no one challenge them." Elsa explains.

"Alright I get the idea so basically since I'm at the bottom of the social status in a sense I'm not even worth a second look." Hiccup takes a bite of his muffin. He smirks inwardly thinking of how interesting this tournament Is and hopes to fight someone who can drive him to the edge.

"Yes that is correct". Elsa begins to worry in thinking that maybe Hiccup has lost interest in this tournament and tries to keep him interested by explaining the challenges. "Also if you challenge someone you have the right to either raise or lower the stakes. What I mean is you are allowed to gamble." Elsa unknowingly sparks a fuse within Hiccup.

Hiccups being even more interested than before ask "What can I bet?"

"You can bet anything you want or the challenger can ask of something you have but in doing so he'll have to give you anything you want from him assuming you won the fight." Elsa clarifies.

"How long are the fights?" Hiccup questions.

"Well it depends on the fighters themselves but the time limit is ten minutes. If neither fighter is out of commission then the fight will be decided on this wristband. Put this on please." Elsa hands Hiccup a fancy white colored wristband.

"What this suppose to do?" Hiccup ask while putting it on his right wrist. As he puts it on the wristband, it begins to shine bright surprising everyone in the coffee shop. Hiccup stunned for a moment looks up at Elsa to see her putting on an ear piece.

"With this I'll be able to talk you anywhere you go. It also tells you your heart rate, medical needs or if your tired." Elsa explains.

"Ahh so basically if it's a tie whoever has the most stamina and less damage is the winner?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes that's correct." Elsa confirms.

"Hehehehehe that's a horrible system." Hiccup giggles while having a devilish smile on his face.

Elsa couldn't help but be terrified of his smile and the look on his eyes that appear to be glowing a bright green. Mustering up her courage she determinedly makes eye contact with Hiccup surprising him though he didn't show it. "And why may I ask is that a bad system. After all everyone has a limit that they can go. Wouldn't it be in everyone's best interest to end a fight if someone has hit their limit?"

Hiccup grasping everything she says begins his counter by saying "there's nothing wrong with ending a fight before someone kills themselves by overexerting themselves. But at the same time how can people get better if they stay the same and not break those limits. Using me as an example I wouldn't want anyone to interfere with my fight even if this wristband said I was at my limit."

"But what if you get even more injured! Or even die due to blood loss or a heart attack even!" Elsa exclaims.

Chuckling Hiccup responds with "Honestly I don't really mind dying as long as I've been pushed to the limit." Hiccup pauses after a moment when he hears her gasp.

Elsa feeling rage swell up for some reason clenches her fist and grinds her teeth together. She glares at Hiccup remembering that it was he who save her little sister from a suicide attempt. If Anna heard him now then anything he said to Anna was full of crap. If Anna heard him say that what would Anna do. Would she too lose hope and make another attempt to kill herself. Or would she feel sympathetic and try to save Hiccup as repayment and in the process strengthening their bond. Either way she couldn't afford to let Hiccup die just yet if she intended to win the bet against her sister. "Now you listen here Haddock your not allowed to die just yet you hear me! You don't have my permission to die! So for now on your going to enjoy life to the fullest!" Elsa boldly says fully aware of the consequences.

Hiccup chuckle turns into a full blown laughter scaring everyone in the shop. "Hahahahahaha that's quite the statement. Tell me do you intend to take responsibility for this. You realize with a bold statement like that any suffering I experience from now and until you give me permission to die will be your fault." Hiccup says with a glare.

Without hesitation Elsa confirms "Yes I fully am aware of this and am more than ready to deal with the consequences so from now on no more of that wanting to die you hear me."

"Alright then." Said...Hiccup?

Both Elsa and Hiccup showed surprised faces at what Hiccup said. Elsa believing he wouldn't accept her orders and Hiccup surprised he said that as well.

'He accepted!' Thought Elsa.

* * *

 **Hiccup Conscious**

'I accepted! What the hell!... you have quite a bit of explaining to do arsehole.' Sighing mentally he then tries to talk to the original conscious of Hiccup. 'Oi wake up, explain yourself'. Hearing no reply he walks closer to the original only to see the original smirk at him mischievously. Getting annoyed he asks the original 'what kind of game are you playing at here cuz I can let you know right now I'm going to win like always'.

'Game?' The original spoke for the first time since the incident involving Hiccups family. 'I have no idea what you are talking about' the original says still with the mischievous smile.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about and besides I thought after that whole fiasco about being a tool for others you'd let me take complete control over everything. So why all of the sudden after a couple of years have you decided to once again make an attempt on taking control?' The copy asks.

'Who knows? Maybe I just got bored. Maybe that surprised girl in front of us sparked something. Or maybe just maybe I've finally managed to find my resolve again.' Hiccup answers while moving his hands behind his back catching the attention of the copy though he doesn't comment on it yet.

Sighing the copy could only reply with 'Your a real sucker for pain aren't you. You realize your just gong to end up getting hurt again right.'

The original chuckled 'said the pot to the kettle. What about you and those fights of yours? Always fighting, hurting others and yourself.'

'That's your fault! You keep holding me back and restricting me from going all out against others!' The copy yelled.

'So that you can stop hurting other people! Why do others need to suffer so that I don't Huh? It's better to receive pain than to inflict it on others, she told me that! She told me that no matter what to forgive others for what the've done to you no matter how cruel or vile it was! To always believe that people will always do the right thing in the end.' Hiccup proclaimed.

'Oh Grow up! That's not thinking logically! That's thinking with your heart! Haven't you been let down so many times before!? Haven't you suffered enough already!? Can't you see that our sister is wrong! Those ideals of hers is what started this madness! If she had just fought back NO if you had just fought back then I wouldn't be here now would I! If only you hadn't listen to her and believed that everything was going to be alright if you had just stood you...' The copy was unable to finish because something had hit him hard in the cheek and knocked him on his ass. He looked up surprised to see it was the original who had hit him.

'Shut up.' The original hiccup said. 'You have no right to say anything about her.' Hiccup claims while gritting his teeth together. He looks down glaring at the copy.

'The copy surprised for a moment regains his composure seeing this not going anywhere decides to leave. So he turns his back on the original and walks away seemingly nowhere. As he walks he tells the original Hiccup 'don't ever do that again'.

'Not if you continue on wishing to die.' The original Hiccup says.

Turning around again to face him 'So you would rather be a tool for someone to use!' Copy Hiccup says.

'If I'm useful like that then yes. I'll be whatever I need to be to help others' the original Hiccup says.

'Then I'll also be what I need to be to help you. Even if I have to become a monster in your eyes.' Copy Hiccup says.

And with that both turn their backs to each other. One walking away and disappearing while the other with nowhere to go stays in place smiling mischievously and moving his hands once again.

* * *

 **Coffee shop**

As copy Hiccup returns back into control he looks up to see Elsa blushing. Curious as to why she is blushing looks around to see his hand holding hers and her lipstick appears to be smudged as if something was press against it. His lips feel a bit wet and his mouth tastes like hot chocolate. He touches his lips with two fingers to see lipstick on it. Realizing what happened he remembers the original Hiccup moving his hand and forgot to ask him about it due to the argument... that son of bitch he planned this whole damn thing! He made me meet him so that he could take control for a while. Well shit. Hehehe I can't say I'm to happy that he outsmarted me but I am glad he's finally using his mind to think things through. Alright then as your reward I'll play along then though you already knew that didn't you.

Elsa was blushing up a storm as her mind tired comprehend what happened. She couldn't believe it. First he accepted her. Then he grabbed her hand pulling her closer and kisses her and then tells her to take responsibility for giving me hope whatever that means!? She regains her cool as she realizes this is working for her favor. As she looks at Elsa she can see him...BLUSHING?! Seeing him turn his have to the side while blushing she couldn't help but find him cute. Though she didn't know of the confrontation that was happened inside of Hiccups mind.

As Hiccup and Elsa regain their composure both began looking at each other not knowing what to do next. As Elsa was about to say something their waiter comes and tells them "Umm I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave. You guys keep disturbing and startling the other customers so please leave." The waiter finishes and waits for them to get up and leave.

Hiccup seeing how everyone one moved away from them except certain people decides gets up and leave. Holding his arm out for Elsa to grab. "So my lady shall we depart from this fine establishment and continue our conversation elsewhere." Hiccup says with a charming smile.

Elsa blushing at his gesture takes his arm and is guided out of the shop by Hiccup. As they walk out Elsa realizes they didn't pay and looks to Hiccup to tell him only to see him smiling mischievously. Elsa now worried but also excited continues to walk but then can hear the waiter yelling "HEY STOP YOU DIDINT PAY FOR YOUR FOOD!" The waiter can be heard yelling. Elsa was about to turn around and apologize but is then lifted over Hiccups shoulder and carried away. Elsa being mortified by this blushes and tells hiccup "what are you doing put me down! They know how we look like!" Though it seems to have fallen into deaf ears as Hiccup proceeds to run to the car and hops in the front seat with Elsa now sitting on his lap forcing Elsa to blush even more. The waiter now almost at the window of the car is yelling at them to stop. Hiccup turns on the car and reverses out of the parking lot leaving the waiter to fall on the ground out of breath.

As Hiccup is driving off Elsas' heart is beating fast and is now worried thinking she's going to go to jail and is now questioning what they have done. "What did we just do?" Elsa ask worried.

"Well I believe we've just dine and dashed my lady" Hiccup says jokingly.

"Hiccup now is not the time for joking we have to go back apologize and pay what we owe what if they call the cops !" Elsa exclaims.

"First off I'm not paying for my food when I wasn't even able to finish it. Second they are not calling the cops because I actually own that little establishment which is why you can see some people from Berk there. Oh and don't tell anyone about me owning it please. And third cmon you have to admit the thrill you've felt when you did something you weren't suppose to do. The feeling of being chased and hunted down with little to no options." Hiccup explains.

Though Elsa didn't approve of this she couldn't say she didn't have that thrilling feeling hiccup said. After so many years of having to be the good girl she could finally be a bad girl. She begins to smile though only a small one it was still enough for Hiccup to notice.

Hiccup looks at the clock to see it barley turning one a clock "So my lady where shall we head this fine afternoon".

Elsa thinking for a moment says "how about the park?"

Hiccup widening his eyes for a moment replies with "sure".

As they to begin approach the park Hiccup can see a little boy with brown hair and a little girl with equally brown hair running to the park. As they get out of the car the little girl can be seen dragging the little boy with her inside the park. Hiccup seeing this smiles.

Elsa sees Hiccup smiling and can't help but blush at his smile. It wasn't charming, mischievous, or even devilish. It was a smile of someone who was sad but also genuinely happy.

"Are you okay Hiccup? What are you staring at?" Elsa ask.

"Hmm? Oh nothing don't worry about it I'm fine. So want to play in the swings?"

Elsa brightening up at this says yes excitingly but the coughs and regains her composure but can still be seen wearing a smile.

Hiccup smiling at her action grabs her hand and drags her to the playground startling her.

"Woah slow down Hiccup hahahah" Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

They approach the playground and begin to play with the slides. Elsa then begins to climb the monkey bars and is about to fall but Hiccup holds her up by her waist and helps her cross while they both laugh. The family's there could only laugh at their antics and begins gossiping when they see Elsa.

"Hey isn't they Elsa Arendalle?"

"Your right it is!"

"Do you think that's her boyfriend?"

"Does that mean that Agnarr has refuse Westergaard proposal?"

"If that's so then who's that handsome man playing with her?"

All this was being said by the extras. Though Hiccup payed them little attention but did catch what that extra said about Westergaards' proposal. Elsa on the other hand didn't hear them because she was laughing and playing with the spring toys.

Elsa drags Hiccup towards the swings and ask him to push her. Hiccup obliges and begins pushing her on the swings to see how high she can go. They both laugh and and can't seem to remember why they were here or how this all started. As things begin to calm down they both sit on the swings trying to regain their composure.

"Well that was fun wasn't it." Hiccup states.

Elsa blushing replies "Yes it definitely was fun."

Hiccups' smile turns serious once again though as he remembers about the tournament and the party. "So this party when does it start?"

"It starts in three days and the tournament will begin next week." Elsa answers as she regains her composure.

"So what should I wear?" Hiccup asks.

"A suit if you own one. If not then I'm sure Kai will be able to help you pick one out".

"Nah I'm good. I already have a suit." Hiccup confirms.

"Okay then I believe your all set now. Oh and your allowed to bring a date for the party." Elsa said while blushing and slyly looking away from Hiccup.

Hiccup seeing her blush decides to flirt a little "So Ms Arendalle do you by any chance have an escort for the party".

"No as a matter of fact I do not have one sir Haddock." Elsa also playfully uses his last name.

Hiccup stands up and moves in front of Elsa bowing. "Well then my lady would you give me the pleasure of escorting you to this party."

Elsa smiling at Hiccup says "Why of course good sir after all how is a woman suppose to deny such a young strapping man."

Hiccup grabs her hand and kisses it "It's a date then. I'll pick you up say seven o'clock?"

Elsa forgetting the most important part quickly tells him "Oh my goodness I forgot to tell you the location. The party will be at my house and for the tournament come by our house we're going to take you there in the family limo."

"Heh alright then so where shall I meet you then in order to escort you my lady?" Hiccup ask.

"I'll tell Kai of your arrival. He will tell you where to meet me."

"Alright then." As Elsa was about to say something her phone began to ring .

"Hello? Hi dad. What but it's still a bit early. *sigh Okay fine. Yes I'll be home soon. Bye." Elsa hangs up the phone and looks up at Hiccup. "Sorry Hiccup I wish we can continue but my dad wants me to come home now do you mind dropping me off?"

Hiccup understanding her as he to has been receiving messages all day from his mother and father but has chosen to ignore them. "Why of course not my fair lady. After all what kind of man would I be if I let such a beautiful woman wonder the streets alone at night." Hiccup extends his arm letting Elsa wrap her arm around it and then walk to the car smiling.

As they walk Hiccup can see the two little kids running around still playing. The little boy makes eye contact with Hiccup and smiles though this time his smile isn't cheerful. The little boys' smile is devilish. There's blood all over his shirt and face. The little girl is now laying down on the floor with clothes ripped and blood all over her body. Both kids begin to laugh as Hiccup can only watch in horror as the little kids begin to run towards him with murdering killing intent. Hiccup acting on reflex puts Elsa behind him and gets in a defense stance against the little kids only for them to pass right through him and disappear. As he stands there in shock at what happened he begins to sweat as he remembers the little girls appearance.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" She looks to where he was looking only to see nothing there. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup snapping out of his shock reassures Elsa "Nothing I'm fine just thought I heard something is all."

Elsa knowing he's hiding something decides not to push about it for now. As they continue to walk all of the sudden Elsa feels as if a hundred eyes are on her. Feeling subconscious about it she moves closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup also feeling this looks around to see someone's eyes looking at them through a bush. Hiccup not wanting to scare Elsa whispers in her ear to run to the car as fast as she can without stopping or looking back. Elsa refuses that plan seeing as he wouldn't be coming with her. Hiccup assures her by saying I'll be close behind I just have to make sure no one is chasing you. Elsa reluctantly agrees to the plan and grabs Hiccups key from his hands waiting for the signal.

For both Elsa and Hiccup it feels as though time has slowed down. One was afraid for what was about to happen. The other was pissed off.

*rustle. Movement! That's all Hiccup needed. "Run!"

Men and woman wearing mask from all sides come running towards them with bats and knives.

Hiccup seeing the amount there were began to become nervous not expecting this many people. Seeing no other option now he tosses Elsa over his shoulder and began sprinting the hell out of there knocking the people in front of him away. As he continues to run to the entrance he can see people blocking the exit and coming his way. With no options he turns and runs deeper into the park trying to find a way out. 'Who the hell are these guys. No who sent them.' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup continues to run and ask Elsa, who's facing the opposite side of where he's running, how close are they.

She looks up to see them not to far behind but neither are they gaining any ground as well. "There're about twenty feet away from us"

Hiccup hearing this realizes that this will turn out a match of endurance at this point so decides to let Elsa run off ahead and hang back to buy time.

Elsa not wanting to leave him disagrees with him but Hiccup reminds her of the promise he made to not die. Elsa reluctantly agrees with him and begins to run back to the car the long way. As she runs she turns around to see hiccup walking towards the group "HICCUP YOUR NOT ALOWED TO DIE. COME BACK TO ME YOU UNDERSTAND!" Elsa yells.

"My aren't you a selfish one. Oh well it's not like I had planned to die today either way". With that finale note he continues his walk towards the group who are already close to arm distance. Hiccup smiles manically as they begin to reach arm distance. "Come! Your all going to die! Ahhhhh!" With a roar cry he jumps at them hitting the first person across the face knocking him on his ass. He looks at the next person with a glare. "Who's next?"

* * *

 **Elsas POV**

As she runs she can hear Hiccup fighting behind her though she dares not turn around to look. She continues to run and sees some people having the time of their lives. She begins to yell at them for help.

The extras look towards Elsa as she calls for help. One of them pulls out their phone seems to call for help while the other ask Elsa if she was alright. Once Elsa tells them the situation both begin to laugh and grab hold of Elsa pulling her towards the parking lot against her will. As they get there Elsa is being pushed into a white van. But before she can be put inside Hiccup jumps over the front of the van and pops the tire with a knife. Hiccup without giving them the time to react knocks out the person holding Elsas' right arm. He then knocks the other person out. The driver seeing as things have gone to shit starts the car and makes an attempt to drive away but since the tire is now popped he swirled into a tree. The driver kicks open the door and crawls out of the car. As he gets out he looks to his left to see Hiccup walking towards him with a glare. The driver tries to stand up but falls down as his leg is sprained.

"Oh come on now. I'm only going to ask you a couple questions." Hiccup says as he walks in front of the driver. He grabs the driver by the head and lifts his head up. "So why did you try to kidnap Elsa?"

"We weren't trying to kidnap her our main goal was to beat the crap out of you till you died." The driver explained.

"Hmmm alright then who sent you?"

"Go to hell" the driver spits on Hiccups face.

"Got to hell huh that's an interesting name. But you know what?" Hiccup grabs his finger breaking it causing the driver to scream. "I don't think that's his or her real name so how bout it care to share his or her name."

The driver refuses to give the name of his boss even with having all his fingers and toes broken. Hiccup is getting even more excited of the thought of someone to being able to handle a little bit of pain. Unfortunately or fortunately for the driver the cops arrived. Natalia arrives and pulls Hiccup aside to question him what happened.

As hiccup follows Natalia he sees Elsa surrounded by police officers trying to protect her from the press. He chuckles silently to himself about her predicament and continues his walk. When they stop he immediately tells her of everything that's happened excluding the little interrogation he did with the driver. When he finishes telling her everything that happened he ask Natalia once their done interrogating them to give him a call about what they said. Natalia nods and tells him she'll give him a call.

Hiccup walks towards Elsa but is stopped by the police. Natalia tries to intervene but is stopped with hiccups hand. Natalia seeming him smiling maniacally tells the officers to stand down but only to fall to deaf ears as they don't listen. Hiccup seeing this takes a step forward but halts when one of the fresh recruits pulls out his gun on him. Everyone their sees this and quickly get down while the press film this on live television. Natalia steps in front of hiccup telling the new recruit to stand down but she stops in shock to to see him shaking and sweating as though he's terrified. She realizes he's afraid of hiccup and acknowledges his instincts but now was not the time. Natalia wastes no time and grabs the gun from him before things can escalate any further and orders the rest of the men to stand down and to keep the press away. The officers as though barley realizes her presence reluctantly follow her orders and take the recruit with them. Natalia sighs and looks to see Hiccup walking towards Elsa offering his hand. Natalia feeling envy pushes those thoughts away and continues with putting all the criminals Hiccup fought away.

Hiccup and Elsa get in the car and drive back to Elsas home. As they get closer to Elsas home Elsa couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened believing they were there for her. She apologizes to hiccup who says that she wasn't the one who called them to attack. To not blame her very existence for something. To not curse her very existence because if she does then does that mean his very life is a curse. Is he really nothing more than just some tool to be used for the benefit of others. As Elsa wonders what he means by this they arrive at her house. Hiccup being to lazy to escort her to the door says goodbye and that he'll see her later. Elsa also says goodbye but before she leaves she hits him saying "that's for scaring me" she then kisses him saying "and that's for everything else" with a blush she runs off back to the house.

Hiccup wondering why both daughters of Agnarr like him decides to just leave it at that and drives back home. He arrives home to see his door broken inwards. Walking into his house he flicks the light switch on to see two people he wishes never to see again.

"Hello Hiccup. Why haven't you respond to our calls or messages?" Says the very large man dress in a long sleeve button up green shirt with brown pants.

The woman next to him doesn't even spare Hiccup a glance.

Hiccup sees her holding toothless though he doesn't seem to be in harms way. If anything he's enjoying himself being scratched in the chin.

"Stoik...mom" hiccup replied while staring at his mother with longing eyes.

"Son we need to talk" Stoik said.

* * *

 **And that's chapter five I like to thank you guys for the support don't forget to leave a review. Next chapter Hiccup and his parents will be having some family time with parent and child bonding time Hahahahahah. Now then the ending song for today will be "Bring me back to life" by Ht Bristol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything everything belongs to their respective owners I'm just some average dude who loves**

* * *

 **Why do we love**

 **Haddock household**

"Son we need to talk" said Stoick.

Hiccup not in any condition to talk replied "Can we do this another time?" He begins to walk away only to be stop by Stoick holding his shoulder back causing Hiccup to cringe.

"No we have given you to much freedom. We thought if we gave you space you would calm down but it would appear you've become a rabid dog." Stoick then turns on the television and switch's to the news channel.

"We are here reporting about a fight that broke out here in Lincoln park. Witnesses are saying that a man and a woman were seen fooling around with the parks toys and that later that day the same woman was then running yelling for help only to be dragged towards a van. Then the man came and had a brawl with the men who were kidnapping the woman. We are unsure on why they were kidnapping her but people are speculating on human trafficking. The police arrived immediately after finding out that the woman in question was daughter of Agnarr Arendalle and Iduna Arendalle, Elsa Arendalle. As the police were protecting Ms. Arendalle the unknown man came walking up to her but was halted as the police proceeded to pull their guns at him" video shows the police training guns at Hiccup "Who is this mystery man? Is he Ms Arendalles secret lover or perhaps they are part of an arrange marriage with each other" the t.v is turned off.

As Hiccup looks at the T.V with annoyance he sighs and plops down on the couch only to cringe in pain.

Valka noticing this doesn't comment on it and continues with stroking toothless' fur.

"I have received word from Agnarr that he wishes to meet with us as soon as possible" Stoick says.

"Then meet with him I don't recall you ever asking for my permission for anything in my life before" Hiccup rolls his eyes while holding the side of his stomach with his left hand.

Stoick getting more annoyed with Hiccups laidback attitude says "That's because your coming with us. Were thinking of joining together and have decided the best course of action was an arrange marriage."

"And if I refuse" Hiccup quickly responds.

"You make it sound like you have a choice after all like you said we've never needed your permission." Stoick replies smirking.

Hiccup trying to find a way out of this tries to find out how long he has "when is the arrange marriage?"

"We don't know. It could be this week, in a month or even in a year we'll find out soon after the party their hosting tomorrow." Stoick answers.

'Okay so I have an unknown deadline but it'll at least happen after the party.' Hiccups thoughts are interrupted by Stoick.

"Let me give you some advice. Don't even bother trying to get out of this marriage. The only way for you to get out of this is to become the head of the family and you are not the head. Unless of course you wish to challenge me then by all means go for it." Stoick says.

Hiccup realizes this may be his opportunity he needs to rid himself of the leash that his parents have on him almost challenges him. But decides against it knowing not only will he lose but he will lose any sort of freedom he had. "I won't challenge your rule".

Stock smiling "Good oh and that job of yours."

Hiccup wondering what else is their ask "what?"

Stoick tosses him a phone and tells him "Quit".

Hiccup curious by this asks why but only receives a response he hoped he'd never hear.

"Your going to continue your lessons about our families history and how to maintain the business." Stoick walks over to Hiccup and glares at him waiting for Hiccup to make the call.

Hiccup seeing it's not worth fighting over this with his father calls all of his patients and tells them of this and to see another psychiatrist. He then calls Anna to let her know as well. She answers her phone and ask "Hello? Hiccup!"

"Hello Ms. Arendale. Im calling to let you know that as of this very moment I won't be able to be your psychiatrist anymore.(what? Why?) Find someone else to help you. (Wait! Why?!) Bye." He hangs up the phone hands it back to his father waiting for him to say anything.

Stoick staring at Hiccup intently grunts in satisfaction and begins to walk out but before he leaves he tells Hiccup one more thing "Do not embarrass us at the party understand?"

Hiccup bows mockingly while glaring at him replies "Of course".

With that Stoick and Valka begin to head out the door. Valka stops but doesn't move from her spot as Hiccup calls out to her.

"Moth...Valka" Hiccup says. Hiccup looks at her longingly hoping for her to face him but she doesn't. When Hiccup doesn't say anything else she walks out the door though unknown to Hiccup Valka let's loose a tear.

When the door closes Hiccup collapses to his knees gritting his teeth together with one hand holding his stomach and the other on the ground. He gets up and heads to a mirror pulling off his shirt in the process. All across his chest stomach and arms are various cuts and bruises. With his right arm he puts pressure on his stomach to prevent his blood from going everywhere. He pulls out his phone and begins dialing someone's number.

"Gobber! Bring Gothi hurry plea..." is all Hiccup manages to say before he goes unconscious and collapses.

Hiccup awakens with a fuzzy feeling on his head. As he squirms to move it he realizes it's toothless and stops his antics. Looking around he sees he's in his room without clothes save for boxers. As he tries to get up he he cringes in pain. He looks at himself to see him covered with stitches and bandages. *Click. He looks up to see the door opening and coming in is Gothi.

Gothi surprise to see him awake walks up to him with the help of her cane.

Hiccup smiles at her and is about to thank her but gets hit on the head with her cane. "Ow ow ow okay I'm sorry geez ow quit it!" He looks at Gothi smiling at her antics as she glares at him for his foolish antics. Using sign language Gothi ask Hiccup why he didn't go to the hospital immediately. Hiccup sarcastically responds by saying he's a afraid of needles earning another hit on the head. As he rubs his head he tells her that if he did his father would be on his case and force me to do more training with him. Gothi understanding seeing as she was the one to care for Hiccup for almost his entire life doesn't press but demands he take better care of himself. Hiccup smiles at her and thanks her for everything. He gets up ignoring Gothi's protest saying he's fine enough to walk. As he walks into the living room he can see Gobber sleeping on the couch with the t.v on. He walks into the kitchen and begins to make breakfast. As he completes three egg sandwiches Gobber wakes up with the smell of food and sits himself down.

"Ah how you feeling?" Gobber asks as he begins to munch on one of the sandwiches.

"A lot better than yesterday but I doubt I'll be able function properly for a couple hours" Hiccup answers.

Hiccup looks at the time to see its three in the afternoon he realizes he missed breakfast and went straight to dinner. "Oi did I miss anything?" Hiccup asks.

Gobber shrugs and continues eating but Gothi begins explaining with sign language that he received a couple phone calls from Stoick, Elsa, Agnarr, and Astrid.

Hiccup decides to call Agnarr and Elsa first then Astrid and Stoick after he's done eating. Once he finishes his food and washes the plate he sits on the couch with toothless following after him. As he calls Agnarr toothless jumps on his lap and lays down purring. "Hello Agnarr, sorry i couldn't answer the phone I was sleeping". Hiccup pets toothless as he listens to what Agnarr says. (Remember that the party is tonight and it's a formal dress code)"Alright then I'll see you then."

"You headed somewhere?" Gobber asks.

"Not now but soon." Hiccup replies. He begins dialing another number. "Hello Elsa it's been a while (Hiccup did you cancel on being Anna's psychiatrist) Yes that's correct (Why?) Why? Because my father said so (What?Why?) look I'm not the only psychiatrist in the world(my sister is devastated right now she thinks she did something wrong) look I'm sorry the way things turned out but it's beyond my power when I meet her tomorrow I'll be able to explain (fine you better) of course (bye) bye."

"Lady problems?" Gobber asks.

Hiccup turns to him glaring and begins dialing another number "Hey Astrid (how come you didn't answer your phone) I was working out" Hiccup sarcastically replies. (People are asking when are you doing another fight) "No I'm not going to be able to do any of the underground fights anymore actually (What?!whay?) because my father is going to be keeping closer tabs on me (hmmm and what were you doing hanging out with a snob like Ms, Arendale) I don't see how it's any of your business what I do with my free time or decide who I hang out with (you realize what will happen if your relationship with the Arendale family continues) I'm well aware of my actions and am more than capable of defending myself (don't say I didn't warn you) goodbye"

"So...lady problems" Gobber asks again.

Glaring at Gobber again hiccup dials another number "(Speak) Stoick (Why didn't you answer your phone) I was busy (doing what) minding my own business (easy boy or) what more can you do that you haven't...anyways what do you want (what are you going to wear for the party) Well I thought I'd go naked you know catch a breeze. I'm putting on a suit on of course (what color) all black (make sure our family emblem is on the suit) family emblem huh (you better put it) of course I'll wear it I wouldn't want to dishonor our ancestors" Hiccup smartly replies and hangs up the phone.

"Father issues?" Gobber asks.

Hiccup could only chuckle and once again falls asleep on the couch.

Hiccup awakes to see Gothi taking off his bandages and stitches. "So I'm all good doc?" Hiccup asks.

Gothi finishes and replies saying that his wounds have healed but he must rest as he is mentally tired.

"I've rested enough Gothi." He gets up and heads to the closet. He pulls out a chess board and makes his way back to Gothi smiling. Setting up the chess pieces he asks Gothi if she would like to play him. Gothi smiles and helps set up the pieces. "I'll even let you be white." Said Hiccup.

As they begin their match Gobber comes from the restroom and plops down on the sofa switching on the television. Gobber looks to Hiccup to see him smiling and resting his head on his right hand.

Peace. That is what Hiccup feels right now. His breathing is calm. His arms moves smoothly as he moves his chess pieces. His eyes are calm and concentrated as his eyes glow a forest green. He skillfully moves his chess pieces to trap Gothi's king but she manages to turn the tables on him with one move. Hiccup smiles at this and sacrifices his queen without hesitation. Gothi was a bit surprised by this but nonetheless took his queen. About twenty minutes later their match is over with Hiccup as the victor. Smiling he thanks Gothi and heads to the shower. Once he finishes he walks out and dresses up for the party. He walks out of the room to see Gobber and Gothi watching the television. He lets them know that he'll be gone for a while and that their welcome to anything in the house.

Gothi thanks Hiccup and begins to berate Gobber about taking up her half of the couch and begins to whack him with her cane.

Hiccup chuckles at their antics and leaves them to it while carrying a suit in his hands.

* * *

 **Arendale Household**

As the maids begin to finish the decorations for the party the Arendale daughters are in a state of panic. Elsa can be seen walking back and forth in her room. "Come on Elsa get it together it's only a party. There's no reason to be worried. After all what's different about this one". Elsa tries to reassure herself.

'You mean other than Hiccup will be there?' Her mind replies.

"So what. It's just another man" she argues.

'Yeah one strong, smart and hell of a man' her mind replies.

Elsa blushes as she pictures a shirtless Hiccup smiling at her but quickly shakes her head is desperation to get the image out of her head.

'Not only that but said man will be escorting you to the party tomorrow' Elsa can practically feel her subconscious grin at this.

Elsa blushes even more now and her worries have now intensified. It's as if the butterflies in her stomach have increased and are now trying to escape her stomach. Elsa not being able to handle the pressure nearly faints right then and there but manages to catch herself on the nightstand.

Gasping for air she calms herself as she pictures just Hiccups face with his mesmerizing forest green eyes.

Sighing she picks out her dress and prepares her stuff for tomorrow. As she picks up her dress she imagines how she and Hiccup will dance tomorrow under the moonlight as if it were some sort of fairytale.

* * *

 **Another area of the Arendale Household**

'Why? Did I do something wrong?' Anna thought. 'Maybe he doesn't really love me. Maybe he hates me. Did he use me to get closer to our family. No *gasping it was Elsas' fault. I bet that bitch seduced him.' Getting up from her bed and walking towards the mirror. 'That bitch! She can't let me have one thing! Oh no it's always what Elsa wants and why can't you be more like her. Fine then is she thinks she's won think again!' Looking at her self in the mirror she thinks. 'I won't go down without a fight.' She finishes her train of thought.

* * *

 **Hiccups car**

Hiccup feels chills crawl up his spine. 'Someone must be thinking bad thoughts on me' Hiccup thinks.

He pulls up on a tailor shop and walks inside.*ding "Hello Alfred?"

"Over here son." Hiccup walks towards the noise and sees Alfred working on a suit right now. "What can I do for you today Hiccup?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah I was wondering if you can put my family emblem on the jacket?" Hiccup asks while giving him a picture of his emblem.

"Oh sure come back in like twenty minutes I'll have it ready by then" The old man claimed.

"Alright I'll see you later thanks" Hiccup thanks and leaves the old man to work.

The old man smiles as he watches Hiccup leave. He always like Hiccup. He knew Hiccup was a hard worker and was always polite to him unlike other rich pampered brats. *ding He hears someone enters and wonders if Hiccup forgot something but who he saw terrified him.

"Why hello there. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your work. I only have some questions please it won't take long." The mysterious person asked while grinning madly.

The shopkeeper knowing he wasn't being polite but threatening to harm him if he doesn't comply. "O-of course pl-pleas ask way" Alfred stuttered.

"Hmm okay then my first question" pulling out a gun and aiming at the tailor "Who is hosting this years tournament. You see It seems as though my invitation was lost in the mail"

Shaking he tries to answer calmly "Why the Arendales are hosting the party"

"Hmmm I never liked them ah well hat can you do. I suppose I'll have to beat the literal shit out of him. Ah and his daughters are quite beautiful. Especially the older one." The man grins wickedly at the thought of Elsa. He walks away but is stopped when the shopkeeper voices his opinion.

"You won't win this time. You'll reign of terror has finally come to an end. Dagur the Deranged." The old man was clearly scared and it took everything he had just to say that.

Dagur turns his head towards the old man smiling at his proclamation. "You should learn how to tell when an conversation is over old man." Dagur points his gun at the shopkeeper and pulls the trigger.

* * *

 **Later on with Hiccup**

Hiccup pulls up on the shop and makes his way inside. *ding Hiccup enters and makes his way towards were he last saw the old man. Seeing no one here he calls out "Alfred! Where you at?" He sees a bullet hole in the wall and examine it. He hears footsteps scuffling quickly and begins to grow suspicious. He makes his way to the noise but stops when the old man appears in front of him were the noise originated from.

"Oh my dear boy you nearly gave me a heart attack" the old man exclaims as he feels his heart.

Hiccup amused apologizes and makes sure he's alright.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, now come let me show you your suit." Alfred makes his way to a bunch of suits lined up and pulls one out. He hands it to Hiccup "I'm sure you'll find this more than acceptable".

Hiccup looks at the suit and stares at the crest on the suit. As if done examining it he thanks the shop keeper and pays the man what he owes. But before he leaves he asks about the bullet hole. The shopkeeper says it was Dagur causing some of Hiccups scars to ache. He nods and walks back to his car.

"So long son come back soon...and please, beat him for us" the old man whispers the last part to himself not knowing Hiccup had heard him.

* * *

 **Arendale Household**

Elsa looks out the window to see people coming in with their escorts and recognizes a few faces. 'The wesealtons,

She looks at herself in the mirror and begins to grow self conscious for the first time in forever. 'What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing or what if he meets someone else'. She tries to calm herself by thinking rationally but it doesn't due much good until she thinks of Hiccup. As she blushes of the thought of him she remembers one crucial bit of information. Hiccup hasn't arrived yet and is suppose to escort her. Her heart begins to flutter and she once again loses herself to embarrassment.

Elsewhere Anna has taken a liking to the chocolate fountain as she dips a strawberry in it and eats it. In love with the taste she grabs more fruits and begins dipping and eating them. As she continues her assault Kai comes to save the fruits from the eminent demise.

"Ms. Arendale these are for the guest coming please don't eat all of them before they arrive." Kai pleads with Anna.

Anna smiles sheepishly as she wipes her hands on one of the napkins. "Oh come on Kai just a bit more please. It'll be our little secret."

"Absolutely not Ms. Arendale now run along and finish getting dress. The guest have just about arrived." He shoos Anna away as he prepares to let the guest inside. Kai turns to make sure everything is in order but realizes a vacant spot on the table. He turns to see Anna running away while carrying a bag full of sweets. Sighing at her antics he nonetheless opens the doors to allow the guest inside.

The once empty room has now been filled with people. Agnarr and his wife come to the front door to greet their guest.

"Where is Elsa?" Iduna asks.

"Hiccup will be escorting her so I'm sure she's waiting in her room for him" Agnarr answers.

"Hmmm" Iduna hmms with uncertainty as she continues to greet the guest.

"Ahh Weaslteton it's been to long" Agnarr greets with a smile.

"Yes it has Agnarr. Tell me how's Anna doing." Wealeton asks.

Agnarr knowing full what of the weasels intent doesn't fall for his provocation and says "ah she's doing well. As a matter of fact she seems to be doing better these days."

Before weasleton could dig further he's interrupted by the Stoick. "Ah Agnarr hows it been" Stoick asks while shaking Agnarrs hand.

Smiling Agnarr shakes Stoicks hand and replies "It's been good Stoick. Business is booming and my family is in good health so overall I can't complain."

Stoick smiles at this and counties to converse with Agnarr completely ignoring Weasleton.

* * *

 **Elsas room**

Elsa was nervous. Her body was shivering. Her hands kept moving because she didn't know were to place them. Hiccup hadn't answered any of her phone calls or texts or even hasn't tried to call her back. She began thinking maybe something happened. Maybe the men from before didn't take kindly to Hiccup saving her and enacted their revenge against him. Maybe Hiccup just decided not to show up. As thoughts began swarming her head a knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts as she made her way towards the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Hiccup standing there all dressed up. He wore an all black suit and had an emblem of his family's crest on his left breast. His hair had been pulled back and made into a small ponytail. His eyes were glowing but his expression was not. He wore a tired look in contrast to his lively eyes. Elsa was brought out of her stupor from Hiccups cough. She became red as she realized she was staring for to long. She moves to the side signaling Hiccup to come inside.

Hiccup nods at her and does a quick scan of the room. To him it seem to lack the girly atmosphere one sees in the movies. There were no dolls or makeup equipment laying about. Her room seemed comprised of books and such. She had a record player on on the corner of her room. A window that overlooked the courtyard. He looked around but he could not find a single thing out of place. Everything was in order. He looked to Elsa smiling as he did so.

Elsa blushes under his gaze thinking he must've liked what he saw. She felt like a school girl whose crush just entered her room. She begins to fidget with her dress as she waits for Hiccups comment.

Hiccup realizing what she's waiting for checks out her appearance. She was wearing a long sleeve blue dress that showed her curves. She wore black heels and a diamond necklace. He looked at her face and was truly amazed at her beauty. Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. He started into her blue eyes and was lost in a daze. She was truly something else. Her body was shining and was giving off this warm and comforting presence. It made him feel like he was in the presence of an angel. For whatever reason he had the sudden urge to shield himself from her. Pushing those urges down he smiled and said "you look beautiful Elsa."

Elsa couldn't help but blush and smile at his compliment. She looks at Hiccup with a beautiful smile and says "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

Hiccup smiles and extends his arm for less to grab. She took notice of this and happily accepts his gesture. The begin to make their way towards the party enjoying the comforting atmosphere around them. They reached the hall and almost instantly the chattering stops and everyone looks towards there direction. Elsa was a bit nervous but a comforting squeeze from Hiccup calmed her down. They contour their walk to the middle of the room when a slow dance begins playing.

Elsa began to feel nervous again and was about to pull Hiccup with her away from the dance floor but is stopped as her hands were pulled in the other direction not allowing her to leave. She looked shocked at Hiccup as she saw his eyes glint with mischievousness. Hiccup began to lead her around the room with the tune of the song while the people began gossiping. Elsas became less nervous as she danced but was still embarrassed to be so close to Hiccups face but was nonetheless happy.

Hiccup on the other hand was just throwing an act. While Hiccups face showed excitement he actually felt boredom. The noise from all the shoes and people talking was starting to get annoying. He had hoped that only a few people would show up but his hope quickly vanished as the room was crowded with parasites. He continued to dance with Elsa until finally the song was over. He then lead Elsa towards their parents and begun to make small talk. Elsa was listening to everything being said and absorbing all the information while Hiccup was only half listening and was waiting literally anything to come and kill him or at least entertain him.

Hiccups eyes began wandering about looking for something interesting until finally he saw Anna. She wore a red dress that hugged her body and matched with her hair. Anna definitely looked beautiful but it wasn't her beauty that caught Hiccups attention. It was the man she was speaking to. Her wore a white suit with a blue shirt and tie. He had auburn hair with sideburns. He was quite the striking man but what caught Hiccups attention was his crest. The Westergaards family. His family was one of the many Elsa told him about. Apparently the Westergaards have been trying to hitch Elsa and Hans together for quite sometime now. Hiccup grinned to himself knowing an opportunity has presented itself. He stands up and begins walking to the Westergaard with harmful intent alarming Elsa and the others.

Hans had been enjoying himself quite a bit. The food was delicious, the woman were beautiful and Anna had pretty much just latched on to him so marrying into the Arendale family was no longer a distant dream. All he had to do was be presentable in front of Agnarr and plan accidents for Anna's parents and sister. He began to chuckle to himself but suddenly the room became ice cold as his body began to get chills. He turned around only to be face to face with a monster from Hell. Getting his emotions in check he asks if the man needed something but was surprised when the man said "Let's fight".

* * *

 **A/U: Bam finished chapter 6. Sorry it took long but stuff happens and so without further ado ending song 'Unravel by Jonathan young'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything everything belongs to their respective owners except for characters that I make up on the spot**

* * *

 **Why do we Love**

"Let's fight"

Hans was surprised. It hasn't even been twenty minutes and someone was already issuing a challenge. Not sure how to respond he tried asking questions. "May I know the challengers' name first?"

"Hiccup Haddock and I am in an arranged marriage with Elsa Arendale. If you win you get the marriage contract." Hiccup finished causing many people around them to gasp. 'Perfect, once he wins I'll get out of this marriage contract rendering the whole trade thing obsolete.' Hiccup thought.

'This is the man that the Arendale's chose over me!' Hans thought angrily.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Questioned Elsa as she walked over looking distraught at the thought of having to marry Hans.

"I'm making a challenge. Isn't this what it's all about? To fight, make allies and know your enemies?" Hiccup asked while smiling mischievously.

"Hiccup!" Stoick came glaring at Hiccup.

'So you've already caught on to my plan old man? I gotta say that was pretty quick' Hiccup thought while sweating a bit.

"I apologize for my sons' disrespect please ignore what he said, he's a foolish boy who hasn't learned his place," Stoick says while bowing his head and glaring at Hiccup with looks that could kill.

'Oho? The mighty Stoick bowing his head, he must be serious, well then I too should take this Hiccup serious as well.' Hans thought. "Your son has just issued a challenge against me, and by the look of it he's pretty serious about it." Hans looks to see Stoick glare even more heatedly. He looked to Hiccup to see his hair rise and glare right back at his father. 'These people! They're not normal! It looks like them about to kill each other right now!' Calming himself down he clears his thoat and says "I accept Hiccups challenge and should I win, Elsa will be betrothed to me."

Anna looked thrilled of the idea of Elsa marrying Hans.

Stoick looked like he was about to strangle Hiccup right there.

Elsa looked worried but believed/hoped Hiccup would win.

Elsa's parents looked like someone shat on their food at the thought of Hans marrying Elsa.

Hiccup looked excited but fear was also coursing through him right now. The one man who he couldn't beat was right next to him and he wanted to kill him.

Suddenly the doors slammed open knocking Kai down.

"Well well well what do we have here. A party? And I wasn't invited! Now that's pretty cold Agnarr" the strange man walked in with two goons beside him. He face was covered in scars and he had a blue striped tattoo running across his forehead to his left cheek. He was wearing blue ripped jeans and a ripped brown shirt. He was covered with filth, dirt, and sweat. As he walked by people began covering their noses at the smell of him. "Come now Agnarr you and I are friends aren't we?"

"You are no friend of mine Dagur. And you weren't invited so leave." Agnarr demanded while glaring at Dagur.

"Come now, no need to be so hostile." He looks at Elsa while licking his lips. "I just wanted to see Elsa again. No harm in that." He says while undressing Elsa with his eyes.

"You've seen her now leave!" Eduna made her presence known as she demanded for the brute to leave.

"Ah Eduna, looking as beautiful as ever" He smiles and bows to her mockingly.

The guest grew uncomfortable as Dagur had already beaten most of the people in the room. They all feared him. Dagur was a common enemy but one that no one had the gall to fight back against. After all, only the strongest can make the rules.

"Elsa my love please, allow me to have this dance" he stretches his hand for her to grasp.

"Sorry Dagur but I must decline"

"Oh come on now no need to be shy" he walks over to her about to grab her by force but before Agnarr or Stoick could intervene Dagur is splashed with water. Growing red with anger he turns to his assailant to see Hiccup standing there with one hand holding a glass and his other hand covering his nose.

"Sorry, but I thought you could use a bath," Hiccup says while smirking. The guest began chuckling, some even holding in their laughter as Dagur continued to grow red with anger.

"Hiccup," Dagur says with malice in his tone "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited unlike some people"

"Funny, but you didn't strike me as the type of person to partake in parties and such," Dagur said while using his goons shirt to wipe away the water.

"Normally I wouldn't but" looking at Elsa "I quite enjoyed the view" Hiccup said while smiling at Elsa causing her to blush. 'Might as well have some fun before we split' Hiccup thought. Suddenly the two goons tried to avenge Dagur as they walked menacingly towards Hiccup. The people around them gasped but made no move to stop the incoming fight. "I see you've prepared entertainment Dagur. Most people would bring a clown you know." Hiccup smiles and begins walking towards the twins.

The first goon threw a right hook but Hiccup sidestepped out of the way and tripped him. The second tried to grab Hiccup but was grabbed by the ears and pulled down and slammed against Hiccup's knee. "It's rude not to introduce yourselves" Hiccup stated.

"The one with the eyepatch is Patchy and the other is sideburns." Said Dagur.

"I see. Well, now that entertainment is over why don't you leave" Hiccup cooly suggests.

Dagur glared at his rival "I see" smiling he continued "then how about this, Hiccup I challenge you to a fight in Heavens tournament. What do you say? It'll be just like old times" Dagur suggested while grinning.

Some of Hiccups scars began aching urging him to accept however his mind was also telling him to decline. After a few seconds of debating with himself, he answers "Sorry Dagur but I'll have to refuse. Even if I wanted to I have nothing to offer."

"Ah worry not about that. We'll discuss the details at a later time. I just want to fight you. It doesn't even have to be at Heavens tournament, it could be right here right now." Dagur claimed while grinning manically and clenching his fist.

Suddenly the air became thicker and became harder to breathe. Most of the occupants in the room began sweating and backing away as both Hiccup and Dagur were left standing in the middle of the room. Hiccups hair stood up and his fist clenched. Looking at Dagur with burning hatred and excitement.

Suddenly they both calmed down as Stoick placed his hands on their shoulders. "Calm down!" Both Hiccup and Dagur felt the pressure and began sweating in fear, while they both were respectively strong, even they were not sure they would win a fight against Stoick.

"Fine!" Dagur Exclaimed.

"Tch whatever." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup. My challenge still stands. You and I will fight." Dagur claims. Looking towards Agnarr he says "Agnarr! I also challenge you for the right to marry Elsa Arendale!"

"Unfortunately Elsa has already been betrothed to someone else." Replied Agnarr.

"Who!?"

"Me," Hiccup said. 'For now anyway'

'What!?" Thought Dagur. "Then I challenge you for the right to marry her!"

"I've already challenge someone else with that offer. Sorry Dagur but only if you'd arrived earlier" Hiccup said while grinning.

Dagur began thinking to himself 'How can I get Hiccup to challenge me or accept it.' He looked around and notice the men in the room were looking at Elsa with a longing look in their eyes. Suddenly he came up with something. Smiling he said "My quite the predicament we have ourselves. Two challenges but only one could be accepted, but what about everyone else." He caught everyone's attention "why don't we all fight for Elsa's hand? We'll have a tournament and the winner gets Elsa!" Dagur Exclaimed while pointing at Elsa.

Elsa looked around and saw the men look at her like a piece of meat. Growing uneasy she walked behind Hiccup and grasped his hand.

"What do you say, people! Let's all have a shot at Elsa huh!?" The men began cheering and demanding the tournament to change to this instead. The youngsters began cheering while the adults began plotting.

Agnarr was facing a dilemma. If he accepted the challenge the chances of Elsa marrying one of these fools increased. But if he denied it then Elsa would be forced to marry Hans. Agnarr knew what Hiccup was planning due to some information about Hiccup from Stoick. He needed to accept it but at the same time, he needed to make sure Hiccup actually tried. So he accepted but with conditions. "I accept your proposal Dagur! The time and place will be discussed and sent to all of your families as well as the rules. But for this tournament since originally, everyone was supposed to gain something we'll add a special rule. If you lose to your opponent then you'll have to give the winner anything they wish for and if you have nothing to offer" Agnarr breathes in hopes Hiccup would forgive him, but he didn't want his daughter to marry any of these people "you will become their slaves!" Most people didn't feel bothered by this as they had plenty of wealth and resources to give but for Hiccup who had nothing besides a coffee shop, which wasn't worth much, began sweating in fear and anger. His plans had fallen apart. Glaring at Agnarr the glass he was holding shattered cutting him causing blood to drip from his hand. Elsa saw this and quickly brought him away from the party.

Dagur saw this and glared but was nonetheless pleased to how things went. Soon Elsa would be his and the Arendale fortune as well.

Anna glared at her sister and was about to go with them but was held back by her mother. Surprised she asked what she wanted but was shocked when her mother began tearing up. Anna held her mother and brought her away from the party and into her room. Agnarr saw all this and felt his heart ache but he needed to be strong, for them.

* * *

Hiccup sat on the edge of Elsa's bed staring at the floor with a lack of emotion while Elsa bandages his hand.

"Does it hurt?" Elsa Asked.

In a low tone "Not a lot of things hurt me anymore." Looking at his own hand he continues "This cut is nothing" he finishes calmly.

"Had this cut me I'm sure I'd be in pain with tears in my eyes" Elsa humorously adds.

Hiccup smiles "I'm sure something like this wouldn't stop you. After all, you're pretty strong you know."

Elsa blushes at his comment and smiles. She grasps his hands and pulls herself closer to him laying her head on his shoulder.

They both enjoy the silence until it's ruined by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Elsa as she walks to the door.

"It's Kai madam" Kai claims.

Elsa opens the door and sure enough, Kai is standing there.

"Thank you, madam. I've come to inform you that your presence is requested at the ball."

"Why?"

"Your father has asked for you to return"

Elsa shakes her head. "I can't leave Hiccup he's still-" Elsa is cut off as Hiccup puts his uninjured hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine Elsa. Come let me escort you back to your father." Hiccup allows Elsa to hook herself to Hiccup as they walk back to the party.

* * *

"I apologize for my sons' rude behavior Agnarr"

"Nonsense Stoick at least now your son will have to try to win if he wants any hope to regain his freedom."

Stoick sighs as Valka walks to him holding a glass of wine in her hands. She hands it to Stoick and waits patiently beside him.

Stoick drinks the glass of wine and thanks Valka. Suddenly an annoying voice comes from behind him.

"Ahhh Stoick it's been too long!" Yelled Dagur as he grasps Stoick's arms. "Ha still as buff as ever I see! Nice to see old age hasn't weakened you hahaha!"

Stoick sighed and wished something came to distract Dagur before he ended up killing him right then and there. He looks around to see Hiccup and Elsa walking towards them making Stoick smile.

"Hiccup! Come here!"

Hiccup saw his father and Dagur and immediately turned around with Elsa as he began walking the other direction. Elsa believing him trying to be funny pulls him to the direction of Stoick. Once there Hiccup stares at Stoicks gleaming eyes with a look of boredom and distaste as Stoick begins talking.

"How about some entertainment!"

"Entertainment? What did Dagur bring more clowns to play with" Hiccup asks mockingly causing Dagur to glare at Hiccup and walks menacingly towards him but is stopped as Stoick puts his hands between them separating them.

"That's not what I had in mind Hiccup. But you're not that far from the mark. I was thinking more on the lines of, swordplay."

The crowd began to form a circle around them and agreeing as they had not seen some swordplay in a while.

"So? Dagur and Hiccup, what do you say? Care to entertain us for a while?" Stoick asks while smiling.

Both Dagur and Hiccup replied, "Let's do it". They both walked towards the middle of the room as Kai comes over carrying two swords handing one to each of them.

"Alright, I'll play as the referee. So here are the rules. The winner will be decided when one's sword has been knocked out of their hands or until one is no longer able to battle. This is a mock battle so the winner will gain nothing. That's all." Stoick said.

Dagur and Hiccup too there stances. Dagur began playing with it and swinging it around while Hiccup began examining the sword.

"Hahahaha" Dagur began laughing gleefully.

*sigh. "This is not a true weapon. It can't even make a good kitchen knife." Claimed Hiccup as he looked at the sword given to him.

Kai looked confused "Is the sword not to your liking, Master Hiccup?"

"The sword has no soul. One wouldn't be able to use this for much longer." Claimed Hiccup as he took his stance. His posture was similar to that of the legendary samurai Miyamoto Musashi. With the exception of the two katanas and his eyes being sharp but more relax looking.

Agnarrs eyes widen in surprise "That stance. It's similar to Miyamoto's stance."

"Miyamoto?" Elsa was confused as she didn't know who this man was.

"He was a Japanese philosopher samurai from the late 1600s to the early 1700s. The man won nearly all of his matches with the exception of one defeat. But he's more famous for the book he wrote called The Book of Five Rings." Agnarr finished.

"I see" Replied Elsa as she turned her attention to Hiccup.

"Begin!" Yelled Stoick causing Dagur to rush forward swinging his blade as hard as he can towards Hiccup. Hiccup simply sidestepped to the left dodging Dagurs attack.

Dagur continued to attack recklessly as he continued to swing at Hiccup. Hiccup kept dodging and parrying his attacks. "Arrrhhhhh" roared Dagur as he held the sword with both hands over his head and swung down with all his might. Hiccup dodged at the last second and rushed towards Dagur trying to hit him with the hilt of the blade on his head. Dagur caught the hilt and shoved it away. Dagur made a move to chop Hiccups arm off as he sliced down on him. Hiccup also made a move to slice Dagurs head as both of their blades collided shattering them in the process.

The crowd was excited. Both opponents destroyed the other opponents sword.

"Alright that's enough. It's a draw." Stoick said as he clapped his hands together.

Hiccup and Dagur continued to glare at each other but was cut off as Anna rushed and hugged Hiccup.

"Haha that was amazing Hiccup. You really made swordplay look easy."

"The duel may have seemed easy but it was hard-fought. Had I been hit with even one blow of his it would've been game over for me. And it's not like I could've face his blows head-on with my hand like this." Hiccup says while looking at the bandages on his hand and feeling the blood begin to leak from the bandages.

"Nonetheless Haddock your swordplay was exemplary and a congratulation is in order," said Hans as he walked over towards them.

"Oh, Hans!" Yelled Anna excitedly as she ran over to him and hung onto his arm.

Smirking Hiccup says "Unfortunately our duel for the tournament has changed, but I still look forward to seeing your combat skills. I hear the Westergaard family holds very interesting techniques. Specifically, techniques that were meant to kill their opponents instead of incapacitating."

Hans suddenly grew weary of Hiccup. The techniques were secret and very few people alive knew of the techniques. Hans new that Hiccup had not heard of his family's techniques from rumors but from actual concrete facts. But the question remained. Who told Hiccup about their techniques? Hans wanted to know more. "And do pray tell where did you hear such a rumor?" Asked Hans.

"Doesn't matter," Hiccup says brushing off his question. "What's really important is that you don't hold back and fight like your life is on the line, because I promise you here. I'm going to fight like my life is on the line because the reality is, my life is on the line" claimed Hiccup. 'I'll either win and become a husband or lose and become a slave to some snobbish family. Lord knows I'll only kill myself if that's the case.' Thought Hiccup.

'This man. Does he truly believe that there's a chance he or anyone might die in this competition? Tch, how paranoid.' Thought Hans as he gave a fake smile to Hiccup and began walking away. As he walks away Elsa brushes past him walking towards Hiccup and Anna. Hans glares at Hiccup and was about to walk back to them but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning towards the person holding him back, he's surprised to see Dagur standing there. 'Crap, what does he want!' Thought Hans as he clenched his fist.

"A a not so fast there pretty boy. You don't want to go and publicly embarrass yourself now do you?" Dagur mockingly asks.

Hans gritted his teeth.

"You know, you and I both have something in common. We both want Hiccup out of the picture." Dagur pulls Hans away from the party and brings him to the corner of the room. "Look you want Elsa and I can help you with that. All we have to do is get you to win the match and you get Elsa and the Arendale fortune."

Hans liked the sound of that but knew it was too good to be true. "And what do you get out of this? I doubt you'd just let me have everything without losing something."

"Smart man. I want Hiccup dead. And this tournament is the perfect excuse to get rid of him permanently. That and with you and me in an alliance we'd be the most powerful organizations this world has ever seen. So what do you say."

Hans thought for a moment and the deal seemed good. But there was one major problem. "And how do you plan on killing Hiccup? I hope you're not underestimating our opponent, especially since you failed to actually win the fight right now."

"Tch, believe it or not I have more wins than him. But that's not the point. The point is, is that I'll beat Hiccup and you'll have the Arendale fortune. Deal?" Dagur gave his hand out waiting for Hans to accept.

"Deal," Hans said while shaking Dagurs hand. "So what did you have in mind?"

"We'll get to that later, for now let's just enjoy ourselves."

* * *

"That's was excellent swordplay Hiccup. I congratulate you on for your skill." Said Elsa as she walked up to him smiling but also concerned.

"You honor me with your words, Elsa. However, I didn't move as gracefully as you did when we danced."

Anna looked back and forth between the two of them and grew red with frustration as she felt like she was missing something. "Hiccup! Would you like to dance?" Anna exclaimed happily.

Remembering Hiccups hand Elsa quickly interferes "I don't think we should bother Hiccup anymore, after all-"

"I don't mind" Said Hiccup as he grabbed Anna's hand.

Elsa was a little put off at being cut off but relented and decided not to push any further on the issue.

Both Anna and Hiccup danced for a while until finally, he left. As Hiccup enters his car he takes one final look at Anna. She waves at him and watches him drive away. She hears someone calling her back to the party and with one last look at Hiccups fleeting car, she returns to the party.

 **A/N: Sorry for long update but I was working on a few other new stories of mine. One will be on Highschool DxD, another on Code Geass, Harry Potter and My Hero Academia so check them out when i post them. Until next time.**


End file.
